Behind the Scenes
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Random things and Interviews with the Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi! Lots of Yaoi!
1. Meet Seto!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

This is just a random thing, because I'm bored and I wanted to write something funny for you guys.

* * *

Sakura: Hello Everyone. My name is Sakura. This is a new show called "The real life of the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang" In this show I go around the Yu-Gi-Oh studio and talk to the cast. If you will follow me I will see who we can interview first.(moves around the studio and sees seto sitting in a chair)

Sakura: Hey Seto, what are you doing?

Seto: Go away Sakura and why does Yumi have a camera?

Me: This is for a new show I am making I go around the studio and ask people questions. So Seto how is the love life?

Seto: (looks away)

Sakura: Hello are you home

Seto: Go away!

Sakura: Answer the question now

Seto: Fine I am not in love and never will be

Sakura: Man you act just like in the show. Ok, next question are you always this cold?

Seto: You are getting on my nerves (gets up and walks away)

Sakura: I will take that as a yes (follows him)

Seto: I said go away (runs)

Sakura: (runs) Seto do you like Yugi off the show?

Seto: NO NOW GO AWAY!

Sakura: (stops) man he (pants) can run

Yumi: Should we go find someone else  
Sakura: No I didn't get a good interview. (goes to find Seto)

Seto: (hiding under the food table)

Sakura: (finds him) Hey Seto, so is you last name really Kaiba

Seto: What will it take to get you away from me

Sakura: An interview

Seto: (comes out) Fine and yes my last name is Kaiba

Sakura: Is Mokuba really your brother

Seto: Yes

Sakura: Do you really hate Joey?

Seto: Maybe

Sakura: Yes or no not maybe

Seto: Well off set he is ok

Sakura: I knew it, so Seto are you gay?

Seto: No I am straight unlike someone else I know

Sakura: Who?

Seto: Yugi

Sakura: What?! Not My Brother! His too innocent!

Seto: He is not so innocent off set

Sakura: Ok I will have a talk with him later. Seto do you like Tea's friendship talks

Seto: Do I have to answer that

Sakura: Yes

Seto: Well they are good advice

Sakura: What is the world coming too.

Seto: Me leaving

Sakura: No just a few more questions. Do you diet or work out?

Seto: No I don't diet, but I do workout how do you think I got this hot body of mine.

Sakura:Ok that is all the time I have. Ladies it seems Seto is still open for a date, so look out for him and he works out. Well I better get out of here before the Director kills me for keeping Seto away for so long. BYE!(runs out of the building with Yumi following)

* * *

Next time we will interview Yugi and maybe Yami


	2. Marik's Bad Breath!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I have bad news and good news everyone!

Yumi: What?

Sakura: I lost my interview with Yugi and Yami. I had it typed up, but lost it.

Yumi: Poor Sakura

Sakura: The good news is. I am starting a series for you guys! This is where you get to see how everyone lives when not working on the show! At random times I will interview the cast!

WARNING: HAS YAOI WHICH MEANS BOYXBOY ACTION!

* * *

_**Marik's Bad Breath**_

One day at the Yu-Gi-Oh studio the Yu-Gi-Oh cast were finishing up a show for the new season of the new Yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh.

Director Rea: Ok Yugi you have just been kidnapped by Marik and he is now going to try and kiss you. ACTION!!

Marik: You will love me Yugi and no one else.

Yugi: Shutup already, you know I love the pharaoh

Marik: We will have to see about that.

Marik gets closer to Yugi and he is backed into a wall.

(Audience boos)

Marik gives him a small kiss.

Rea: Cut, Print, That was Prefect! 5 minute break

(Backstage)

Yugi: I think I'm going to be sick (runs off to the bathroom)

Marik: Till then my sweet (laughs)

Yami was over near his makeup area growling.

Yugi came back soon and walked over to him. He cupped his chin and stared lovely into those crimson eyes.

Yugi: Miss me

Yami: Only so much

Then the two started to kiss romantically.  
Seto: You two make me sick, can't you go one day without kissing.

They ingored him.

Marik: Why can't he kiss like that on stage.

Yugi breaks kiss and sits in Yami's lap.

Yugi: Your ugly, weird, and not my boyfriend. Plus Marik you need to learn how to brush you teeth (holds nose)

Everyone started to laugh, as Yugi pulled Yami into another long kiss.

Rea:(walks in) Oh how sweet. I am so glad I decided to quit the regular Yu-Gi-Oh and go with a Yaoi one. It works so much better sense half of you are gay or bi. I'm going to make millions.

**End Chapter 1!**

Sakura: Yes I know it was short, but it was only a warm up! Now below I will list the characters and their pairings.

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

AnzuxMai

SetoxJoey

RyouxBakura

MarikxMalik

DukexTristan

Sakura

Yumi

ManaxMahado and a lot more!

Yumi: Don't forget, Me and Sakura will pop up at radom times to interview cast members. So if you have questions! Please tell us!

Sakura: I know for sure I will interview Yugi and Yami! So please send me your questions. I really can't think of any! (cries) I can't believe I lost my interview with them

Yumi: (hugs her) It's ok, your readers understand! ( Smiles) Review!


	3. Meet Yami and Yugi!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would just like to thank YamiYugi4ever for all the questions she gave me for this interview

Yugi, Yumi, and Yami: (claps)

Sakura: Alright! Now on to the interview with Yugi and Yami.

* * *

It was just another day in the Yu-Gi-Oh studio when Sakura and Yumi came in. When those two came around it was time for everyone to hide and that is what they did.

Rea: (sighs) Sakura did you have to come now! We were almost done with espiode 12.

Sakura: Sorry Rea I just need to talk to my brother for a little while.

Yumi: (Turns on camera) This is going to be good.

All of a sudden Yugi was pushed out into the open. Yugi turned back to table he had been hiding under with Yami, Atemu, and Heba.

Yugi: Yami! Let me back under

Yami: No the sooner you talk to her the better.

Sakura: I would like to talk to Yami too.

Atemu and Heba pushed Yami out into the open

Yami: Traitors!

Atemu and Heba: We know!

Sakura walked over to them with rope.

Sakura: Now are we going to do this the hard or easy way?

Yugi: Fine! What do you want sis?

Yami: Oh no! You are not going to interview me!

Sakura: Who said anything about an interview

Yami: Then why is my sister holding a camera

Yumi: I'm bored

Yami: Yea right

Sakura: So what's it going to be?

Yugi and Yami sighed. There was no way getting out of it. Sakura lead them over to some chairs and all four sat down. Sakura and Yumi were facing Yami and Yugi. Everyone else in the studio cleared out fearing they were next.

Rea: We will never get anything done! (leaves)

Sakura: Alright first question… Since when were you gay?

Yami: Uh do I have to answer?

Yugi: I don't know.

Sakura: Yes Yami you have to answer

Yugi: Well the truth is I was never into girls really and well the only guy I like is Yami. I'm not sure really when I thought of myself as gay

Yami: What Yugi said

Yumi: You two are hopeless

Sakura: Lets just go to the next question. What do you do to make your hair look spiky?

Yugi: Well most of the time we use gel

Yami: Mine is natural

Yumi: Yea right. At home you have bottles of gel in your room

Yami: Hey! What were you doing in my room?

Yumi: Oh nothing

Sakura: You a very naughty Yami

Yumi: I know

Sakura: Ok next question…If one of you was a girl, would the other be ok with it?

Yami: I can answer that. If Yugi was a girl of course I would be ok with it! He already is a little famine

Yugi: I am not!

Yami: They why do you wear womens underwear some time

Yugi: (blushes) Do not!

Yami: You so do

Yugi: You're the one who wanted me to!

Sakura: Shut up! Alright we get it Yugi is a girl!

Yugi: Sister!

Sakura: Next question…Yugi what makes you love Yami and Yami what makes you love Yugi?

Yami: We are equal in every way. I'm his dark and his my beautiful light

Yugi: Oh Yami (hugs)

Sakura: I think I'm going to be sick

Yumi: Sakura just get to the next question so we can get out of here!

Sakura: Do you have sex? If you do, since when?

Yugi: Sakura! That is personal!

Sakura: What a big sis has to know what her brother is doing!

Yami: Yes we have sex

Yugi: Yami! (blushes more)

Yami: What? Everyone here does it

Sakura and Yumi: Not us!

Yami: Well you two don't have lovers

Sakura and Yumi: HEY!

Sakura: Anyway since when did you start having sex?

Yami: About three months after we got together

Yugi: Yami here tried to get me to have sex with him after the first date

Yami: Did not!

Sakura; Well that is all the time we have today

Yumi: Yami give Yugi a big kiss for our viewers

Yami: Fine by me

Yugi: Ya….

Yugi got tackled to the floor by Yami. Yami leaned down and gave him a big kiss.

Sakura: Man Yami is horny!

Yami: (breaks kiss) Are not!

Yugi: Of course you are and that is what I like about you

Yami: Me likey

Sakura: Lets get out of here.

Sakrau grabbed Yumi's hand and the two ran out of the studio quickly.

* * *

Next time: Anzu's gone!

Sakura: After the next chapter I need to know who to interview next

Yumi: We have already done Seto, Yami, and Yugi…

Yami: Now you reviewers need to decide who is next.

**Review!**


	4. Anzu's Gone!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Hello my wonderful readers! I am back with another chapter!

Yumi: This one has a hint of Anzux Mai, YugixHeba and character death

* * *

_**Anzu's gone! **_

Yugi and Heba are jumping up and down on the couch and Grandpa is trying to calm them down. They had just finished another episode and someone had given all the hikaris sugar.

Grandpa: Can't you two be still for 5 minute.

Heba: NO WE JUST HAD SUGAR!

Yugi: YEA SUGAR!!

Everyone had believed Yugi and Heba were the worst, because everything they said they yelled. Grandpa just sighed and went on the look for Yami and Atemu.

Anzu had walked by at that point and that was not good.

Yugi and Heba: DOG PILE ON ANZU!

Before Anzu had time to move, Yugi and Heba had both jumped on her. Everyone walked in at that point to see Yugi and Heba sitting on top of Anzu, who was bleeding badly, making out.

Yami: YUGI!

Atem: HEBA!

Yami: Yugi get your ass over here! You're my lover

Atemu: Heba please get over here.

The two just ingored them. Yami was about to say something else, but seeing Yugi making out with Heba was kind of hot. It seemed Atemu was thinking the same thing, because one minute they were just standing there and the next they were sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

Rea walked in at that moment. She just stood there blinking with a candy bar in hand.

Rea: What the hell happened?!

Yugi and Heba both broke apart and smelled the air. They soon turned there eyes to Rea.

Yugi and Heba: CANDY!

Yugi and Heba quickly got off Anzu and ran after Rea.

Yami: Hey get back here!

Atemu: Rea you ruined the show!

Yami and Atemu left quickly after the three.

Seto went over to the body and poked it.

Mai came over quickly and pulled Anzu body close. She glared at Seto.

Mai: How dare you?!

Bakura: So what do we do with the body?

Marik: Lets throw it in the street

Mai: WHAT?!

Malik: Lets burn her.

Mai: NO!

Joey: What do you want to do Mai

Mai: You guys are idots, she is still breathing we need a doctor.

Bakura: You have gone soft. I thought you told me you were through with her.

Rea walks back in with messy hair.

Rea: Finally got them off my back. Now is Anzu alive or not?

Mai quickly hid the body under the couch.

Mai: Uh no I'm sorry she not.

Rea :GREAT!! Now I need to find a replacement

Sakura walked in with Yumi.

Sakura: Is it true is Anzu dead?

Rea: Yea

Sakura: Cool!

Yumi: Sakura that is evil

Sakura: (smiles) I know, but I have a better person who will be perfect for Mai and the show

Rea: Really who?

Sakura: Just trust me

Rea: This can't be good

Yumi: I know

Yugi and Heba come running in naked. Yami and Atemu came running in chasing after them with dool running from their mouths.

Sakura: (covers eyes) I've been blinded!

Everyone else ran out. Mai later pulled Bakura and Marik to the side and paid each 50 dollars.

Mai: Get rid of the body

Bakura and Marik smiled.

* * *

Sakura: I am sorry I was so cruel to Anzu, but I really don't like her. Don't worry her replacement will be even better.

Yumi: A lot of people wanted Joey to be next to be interviewed! So send in your questions!

Sakura: **Review!**


	5. Meet Joey!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Alright everyone! Here is Joey's interview! I would like to thank Sherabo and Dragonlady222 for the questions!

* * *

Sakura and Yumi were heading into the studio when they ran into….Joey! Both girls smiled at him.

Sakura: Where ya going Joey?

Joey: Huh? Nowhere…

Yumi: (Holds up a video camera) Good, because it's time for your interveiw

Joey: Crap!

Sakura: (Pulls up a chair) Now sit and be a good boy or we'll use force to interview you

Joey: Fine (Gets a chair and sits)

Sakura: Alright my friend Dragonlady222 had one question for you…. Joey how do you feel about Seto?

Joey: Well he is a jerk, but some times he can be nice

Sakura: So you like him?

Joey: (waves his hands) No I never said that

Yumi: You like Seto Kaiba!

Joey: NO!

Heba had been walking by at that point and heard everything.

Heba: I thought you did like Seto. Wasn't it just yesturday you were making out with him on the show?

Joey: That was for the show!

Heba: Oh…Well I will just go talk to Seto about it!

Joey: No!

It was too late Heba had already ran off.

Sakura: Calm down. Now these next questions are from my friend Sherabo and there is a lot of them. First one…Are you really as stupid as Seto thinks?

Joey: No!

Sakura: Would you let Kaiba make love to you?

Joey: What the?!

Sakura: Have you and Kaiba made love?

Joey: Shut up!

The blush was slowly taking over Joey's face.

Sakura: Here is a good question….Do you have wet dreams and is Kaiba in them?

Joey: None of your business!

Sakura: If Kaiba brought you a Gstring would you wear it?

Joey: Hell no!

Sakura: Do you wear boxers, strings, tights, panties?

Joey: Boxers of course…Wait that personal too!

Sakura: Natural blond, no I mean a natural, natural blond all over?

Joey: Yes my hair is natural blond, but somethings I will put brown highlights in to make it a little darker.

Yumi: Do you eat bananas, pickles, grapes, strawberries?

Joey: I like them all

Sakura: Ever go skinny dipping? If so with who?

Joey: I was dared once by Atemu and Yami to go skinny dipping, but never with anyone

Yumi: Really…

Joey: Yea I never back down from a dare

Sakura: Hey are you a virgin?

Joey: (Falls out of his chair) What the crap?!

Yumi: Haha!

Seto walked over.

Seto: What is going on?

Sakura: We are just interviewing Joey here. Hey do you know if he is a virgin?

Seto: (blushes) Why would I know that?

Sakura: Haha look at his face!

Seto took Joey's hand and started to pull him away.

Sakura: Hey were are you going?

Seto: Away from you

Sakura: So does that mean your both Gay?

Seto: No comment!

When the two were out of site Sakura turned to Yumi…

Sakura: That's funny Seto told us he was straight in his interview

Yumi: Seems he lied

Sakura: Well it's seems in Yu-Gi-Oh there is no straight people except you, me, and Rea.

Yumi: True dat

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have! Till Next Time!

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it! I have interviewed Joey, Seto, Yami, and Yugi.

Yumi: Now you our readers will decide who is next

**Review!**


	6. Anzu's Replacement!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Warnings: MaixTea, AtemuxHeba, and YamixYugi, and some BakuraxRyou, don't like don't read!

* * *

_**Anzu's Replacement!**_

??: Where am I, what's going on?

Yugi: Are you sure we needed to blind folded her?

Sakura: Yes or she wouldn't of agreed to come with me

Yumi: I liked the idea

Sakura: I knew you would

Yami: I think it was a pretty good move too

Yugi: YAMI!

Atemu: I agree with Yami

Heba: ATEMU!

??: HELLO!

Sakura: You guys are crazy

Atemu: Oh I have an idea lets go blindfold Bakura

Yami: Sounds like a plan!

Sakura: I live with idiots!

Yugi and Heba: YAMI/ATEMU!

Yami and Atemu: WHAT?!

Atemu and Yami both got a slap in the face.

Yugi and Heba: BEHAVE!

Atemu and Yami: (pouts)

Sakura sighed, then took off the blindfold.

Tea: Sakura, where the hell am I and who are these people?

Rea: (walks in) Hi I'm Director Rea and we need you to replace Anzu

Tea: You mean the crazy bitch with the friendship speeches

Rea: Yea that's the one

Mai: (walks in with all the others) OMG! (runs to Tea and squeezes her) SHE IS SO CUTE!

Tea: Ca..n't…bre…athe!

Sakura: Mai I think you might kill her if you don't let go

Mai: (lets go) Oh! (smiles at Tea) You know you look like Anzu, but a lot cutier. (turns to Sakura) Thank so much!

Tea: Huh?

Sakura: In the show, Mai is your girlfriend

Tea: I'M GAY!!

Sakura: I guess you can put it that way.

Tea: (turns to Mai and looks her over) Not bad (shrugs) I'm sure this will work out. (turns to Sakura) So what was the deal with blindfolding me!

Yumi: Well the taller spikey haired freaks thought it would be funny

Everyone looked around to noticed that Bakura, Atemu, and Yami were missing

Sakura: Alright were did they go

Yugi and Heba: (looks at each other) They didn't!

Yami and Atemu walked in that minute, minus one Bakura

Yumi: What did you guys do?

Yami and Atemu: (look innocent) NOTHING!

Yugi: (walks up to Yami) Where is he?!

Yami: I didn't do anything!

Heba: (walks up to Atemu and grabs him by the ear) What did you do!

Atemu: OW!

Yami: (laughs)

Yugi: (grabs Yami's eyes) Tell us!

Yami: OW!

Yami and Atemu: HIS IN THE CLOSET ON THE SECOND FLOOR!

Ryou: KURA!! (runs off)

Sakura: I think I feel a headache coming!

Yumi: I agree!

Tea: So….What do I have to do?

Rea: (Hands her a sciript) Read this and were going to make another episode tomorrow!

Everyone: (groans)

Rea: How about two episodes!

Everyone: NOOO!!

Rea: I thought so…

Tea: Hey does anyone have any candy? I need some sugar…

Yugi and Heba: YES! LET GO GET THE SUGAR!! (runs off)

Yami and Atemu: NOOOOO, COME BACK HERE!! (runs after them)

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it! Turns out people want me to interview Bakura next

Yumi: Send in your Bakura questions soon!

**Review!  
**


	7. Meet Bakura!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Thanks to YamiYugi4ever, KagomeGirl92, Firey tears of passion, GoddessOfPhantoms, and cheetahkit for the questions.

* * *

Sakura and Yumi walked in while the Yu-Gi-Oh cast was working on a kissing scene between Yugi and Atemu.

Yugi: Why do I have to kiss him?!

Rea: Remember you are in the past and he is the past Yami. You are happy to have found him!

Yugi: But he isn't Yami!

Rea: Come on! Work with me!

Yami: Touch him Atemu and your dead!

Atemu: I've already been dead once! Listen I kiss Yugi and you get to kiss Heba

Heba: WHAT?!

Atemu: Love you

Heba: EVIL!

Rea: SHUT UP!

Everything was quiet. Sakura quickly went up to Rea and whispered something in her ear.

Rea: (nods) Bakura you left your head lights on….

Bakura: But I don't drive!

Yumi and Sakura went over and grabbed him, pulling him off.

Ryou: Hey! Where are you going?!

Sakura: Don't worry we will bring him back!

Sakura and Yumi pulled Bakura off and into his and Ryou's dressing room. Yumi pulled out her camera, while Sakura pulled out a long piece of paper.

Sakura: God I've never seen so many questions in my life

Yumi: Everyone had questions for Bakura

Bakura: What?! I am not being interviewed! (Tries to leave)

Yumi pulled out rope and tied him down.

Yumi: Sit Boy!

Bakura just growled.

Sakura: Alright, YamiYugi4ever had 4 questions for you. First off…Why do hot guys like you like innocent Hikaris?

Bakura: No comment!

Sakura: Oh Yumi…do you have the truth liquid?

Bakura: Ok! Ok! Well I guess it's because Ryou is my lighter half and he completes me. It can be said for the others. Darks and Lights are prefect together.

Sakura: What do you have against Yami and Atemu?

Bakura: Hello! My village was destroyed because of them!

Sakura: I thought that was just Atemu's uncle, what does Yami have to do with this?

Bakura: You're a baka! Yami and Atemu are the same person!

Sakura: (shrugs) Whatever…. Why are you so sarcastic?

Bakura: Don't know…

Sakura: Have you already taken Ryou to bed? If so how did you convince him?

Bakura: DUH! I'm his darker half. Ryou couldn't live a day without me by his side. I didn't really have to convince him, we were in love and we had sex, so what.

Sakura: Moving along… KagomeGirl92 had three questions for you. How old was Ryou when they first met?

Bakura: About 16 I think. I'm over 5,000 years old, so don't ask my age, even I don't know.

Yumi: I'm with you on that

Sakura: Are you planning on marrying Ryou someday?

Bakura: Maybe, I heard Atemu and Heba were engaged. It's probably not a bad idea.

Sakura: WHAT!

Bakura: Yup, Atemu's been talking like crazy to Yami about what all Heba wants for the wedding.

Yumi: When?

Bakura: I don't know!

Sakura: We'll have to talk to them; so what do you think about Heba and Yugi, if anything?

Bakura: There not bad, maybe a little sugar crazy, but Ryou is the same way. They really know how to put Atemu and Yami in their place.

Sakura: Firey tears of passion had one question for you. Is that your naturally hair color?

Bakura: Yes. A lot of people just believed I stayed in the sun too long in Egypt or bleach it, but it's natural

Sakura: Amazing! Now GoddessOfPhantoms also only had one question. Bakura why are you such an ass?

Bakura: It's fun! Being all nice and stuff is not my style… It's fun stealing and getting on everyone's nerves.

Sakura: Alright, now the finally question is from cheetahkit. What was it like back in your village before the incident?

Bakura: Somewhat peaceful. I lived in a village full of thieves. We were always playing and stealing from others. I don't remember a lot of it, because I was young when the incident happened.

Sakura: Well there we have it. Everyone has finally learned a little more about Bakura

Bakura: Can I go now?

Yumi: Sure (unties him)

Bakura: (Goes to the door) I'm been sending you a bill for the interview. (Walks out)

Sakura: He really is evil!

Yumi: Should I send Atemu and Yami after him?

Sakura: (grins) Good thinking my Yami. I will go get the car started (Both run out of the room)

* * *

Sakura: There you have it. My interview with Bakura, I hoped you all enjoyed and thanks for all the questions. So who will my next victim be? Here is a list of who I haven't interviewed.

Mai, Tea, Atemu, Ryou, Heba, Rea, Tristan, Duke, Solomon, Ishizu, Shadi, Marik, and Malik.

Yumi: Sakura is not sure who else she is missing from that list, but those are the major people. Remember that she can also interview more then one person.

Next Time: Seto the Great!

**Review!**


	8. Seto the Great!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This is for all the Seto Fans!

Yumi: Warning: Crazy Seto!

* * *

_**Seto the Great!**_

Earlier in the day Seto was walking around his mansion checking to make sure everything was in order. He hated that he had to share his mansion with the cast until they got done with the show. It was Rea's way of making sure no one ran away.

Seto: (sighs) I could really go for some chocolate.

He then noticed he was infront of Atemu's room.

Seto: I know he has to have some.

Heba just then walked out of the room next to it.

Heba: What are you doing infront of my boyfriend's room?

Seto: Is he in there?

Heba: No, his with Yami.

Seto: Good (walks into the room)

Heba: Your not allowed in there (follows)

Seto looked around. There were clothes everywhere.

Seto: What blew up?

Heba: Oh those are my clothes

Seto: I don't even want to know why they are in Atemu's room

Seto looked around. He looked under the bed, in the closet, even in the bathroom.

Seto: Now where would he hid it.

Heba: What are you looking for?

Seto: Candy…

Heba: Oh Atemu hides that away. He only brings it out when he wants a wild time in bed

Seto: Too Much Info!

Seto stood in the middle of the room, thinking of where Atemu would hide it. Then an idea hit him. He walked over to the wall where a picture of Heba was placed. As Seto got a closer look at the picture he tried not to laugh.

Heba: It's not funny!

The picture was of Heba laying on a bed of rose petals with only a sheet covering his lower half.

Seto: Atemu really has a thing for you.

Heba: Evil!

Seto moved the picture and behind it was a safe in the wall.

Heba: So that is where he hides it. (heads for the door) I'm telling Atemu!

Seto grabbed the handcuffs off the nightstand and got to Heba before he could leave. He held him down and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Grabbing a near by button up shirt, he rolled it up and used it to keep cover Heba's mouth.

Seto: Now lets get you to the closet.

He picked Heba up and locked him in the closet.

Seto: I'm still king of the house!

He turned the dial on the safe, which the code happen to be Heba's birthday, and pulled out a huge jar of different candies. With a smile he left the room.

* * *

_**Three Hours Later**_

Seto: I'm magnificent

Atemu: Lair!

Yami: I'm embassed to know you two

Atemu: Well I hate looking like you

Seto: I'm magificent and rich

Joey: Oh god! Moneybags has lost his mind

The doors out of no where burst open.

Hot Girl: Hi! Is this the house of the Great Seto Kaiba?

Seto ran up to her and kissed her hand.

Seto: Why yes it is…

Hot Girl: Well I'm actually looking for a place to stay

Joey: No! I'm his boyfriend!

Rea: Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh only!

Everyone else in the room: (anime fall)

Seto: Let me show you to your room

Bakura: I wouldn't let him!

Atemu: Don't you dare take her to my room again!

Ryou: What do you mean again?

Atemu: !ell last time a girl came, he took her to my room and ate all the candy I had….Wait Seto did you already go in my room?!

Seto: (Puts thumb in mouth and talks like a baby) Maybe…

Atemu: You want me to kill you…. Wait Heba was suppose to be in my room! What did you do to him?!

Seto: Not telling (sticks out tongue)

Atemu: Tell me now or my fist is going to be in you face

Seto: Never! I'm the Great Seto Kaiba and no one can beat me! (runs upstairs)

Atemu growled and ran after him.

Rea: What in the name of Ra just happened?

Hot Girl: So what now?

Rea grabbed her by the shirt and kicked her out.

Yami: I wonder where is Heba?

Yugi: (shrugs) Who knows?

* * *

Meanwhile Heba was still glaring at the closed door. No one had yet to find him and it was hot in there! Where was that so called boyfriend of his!

A few minutes later, he heard a noise. A door opened then slammed.

* * *

Atemu locked his bedroom door after Seto had ran in here. Seto ran into the bathroom and locked that door.

Seto: You'll never get me

Atemu: Oh yes I will!

Atemu was about to go to the bathroom door, when he heard something in the closet. Going to the door, he opened it to find Heba. Gently picking Heba up he carried him to the bed.

Atemu: Stay here I'm be right back

Heba: (glares)

Atemu: Oh right, your tied up.

He made his way over to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

Atemu: Oh Seto I have a surprise for you!

Seto: What?

Atemu: I saw Joey in your room. He was wearing a lot of chocolate.

Seto quickly opened the door and tried to leave, but Atemu trackled him to the ground.

Atemu: Oh no you don't! Where is my candy?!

Seto: Let me go! Let me go!

Atemu slapped him across the face.

Atemu: Get a hold on yourself man

Seto: Fine (crosses arms and pouts)

Atemu: I will give you some chocolate to cover Joey with if you just give me the rest.

Seto's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Atemu let him up and followed him out.

* * *

Joey was sitting calmy in the living room watching a movie, when someone blindfolded him, then picked him up.

Joey: Put me down! Let me go!

Seto: NOOOO! The Great Seto will have his fun! Hahaha

Bakura: (walks by) Need to work on your laugh.

* * *

Sakura: Alright! I can't take no more! I can't believe I was able to write this…

Yumi: No Yu-Gi-Oh characters were harmed in the making of this chapter

Sakura: Next time we will interview Atemu and Heba.

Yumi: Some people wanted other people, but we really want to interview Atemu and Heba after this chapter

Sakura: So send in those questions?

**Review!**


	9. Meet Atemu and Heba!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for keeping you guys and girls waiting. I would just like to quickly thank….

**Cheetahkit**

**HellX**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**KagomeGirl92**

**GoddessOfPhantoms**

For all the questions they sent in for Atemu and Heba.

* * *

Sakura and Yumi quickly made their way into the Yu-Gi-Oh studio and nearly got ran over by Atemu and Heba.

Heba: Save us!

Atemu: Rea has gone mad about the stupid show!

Yumi: Let me guess, your at the Egyptian scenes

Heba: Yes!

Sakura: Alright, we will get you out of here, if you promise to give us an interview

Atemu and Heba: Done!

Sakura grabbed Heba, while Yumi grabbed Atemu and all four were off to who knows where.

* * *

At Burgar World all four were sitting in a booth talking over burgers and fries.

Sakura: Alright **cheetahkit** wanted me to ask. How did you two meet?

Atemu: Oh that's easy, I saw him in the village one day and decided I wanted him.

Heba: Atemu that is not true. I was working at the palace and your father wanted me to helpyou. (whispers to Sakura) He has issues with the ladies.

Atemu: I hear that! I never had issues, I just didn't like them!

Yumi: Can we just get to the next question?

Sakura: Fine!** HellX** wants to know, what is the sweetes thing you've done for each other?

Heba: Uh that's a hard one

Atemu: Pass

Sakura: There is no pass

Atemu: Fine, that sweetest thing I've done for Heba might have been marrying him in the past and making him queen.

Heba: It was not! I never got to be queen, because you got your butt trapped in the puzzle. As for the sweetest thing I've done for Atemu is save him from being lonely

Yumi: (giggles)

Atemu: (pouts)

Sakura: **YamiYugi4ever** has 5 questions for you all. Number one… Did Atemu have time as Pharaoh to spend with Heba privately?

Atemu: Duh! I could never leave my poor Heba alone for a second. There were all kinds of evil people out their that could hurt him. My number one job is to keep Heba happy.

Heba: Awww Atemu your so sweet.

Sakura: Number two… What kind of candy does Atemu use to make Heba hyper?

Atemu: Watch (pulls out a carmal candy bar) Go get it Heba (throws the bar)

Heba: MINE! (runs off)

Yumi: (tries not to laugh)

Atemu: Any questions?

Sakura: (tries not to laugh and shakes head)

Within 20 minutes Heba was back with a chocolate covered mouth and jumping up and down.

Heba: MORE!

Atemu: Not until tonight, now sit or no more chocolate

Heba pouted and sat down, but it wasn't long until Heba was jumping up and down and wouldn't sit still.

Sakura: Number three… In Egypt did you and Heba plan on getting married?

Atemu: Yes

Sakura: Number four… Did you try to have kids before in Egypt?

Atemu: No, Heba couldn't have children and I wasn't going to sleep with another woman.

Sakura: Number five… Have you ever discussed with Yami about anything stupid?

Atemu: (blushes) Well their was this one time, when me and Yami talked about Bakura's hair.

Yumi: What about his hair?

Atemu: We were thinking of so many ideas of why it is white. I thought he just sat in the sun too long while Yami thought he scared the color out of it by looking at himself in the mirror.

Yumi: The scaring the color out might be true. He is pretty ugly.

Sakura: I thought he blenched it

Atemu: Alright enough about the hair.

Sakura: **KagomeGirl92 **has 4 questions. Number one… What would you say is the worst quality of the other?

Heba: Atemu's hair in the morning

Atemu: Heba's hair in the morning

Yumi: You two must have bad hair days

Atemu: Believe me we do

Sakura: Number two… How did you two fall in love?

Atemu: I guess you could say it was love at first site. I confussed my love to him after I saw him.

Heba: You thought I was a girl!

Atemu: You were so cute and small I couldn't help it.

Heba: I know I am (smiles)

Yumi: Creepy…

Sakura: Number three… Do you plan on getting married?

Atemu: Yes we do. (holds up Heba's hand) I already gave him the ring

Sakura: God! That's a nice ring

Yumi: I think it has it's own zip code

Heba: Only the best for me. (giggles)

Yumi: Alright Heba is really creepying me out

Sakura: Number four… What kind of relationship do you two have with Yami and Yugi?

Atemu: I guess you could say friendship. I like Yugi and me and Yami have our fights here and there. Kind of like brothers.

Heba: There my best friends in the whole world!

Yumi: Where our those men in white suits to take Heba to that happy place?

Sakura: Ingoring her. **GoddessOfPhantoms** has only two questions. Number one… Heba what's the kinkiest thing Atemu's done to you?

Atemu: Heba do not answer that.

Heba: He chained me to the bed and told me I was his pleasure slave. I wasn't seen for a whole day.

Atemu: Heba!

Sakura: A little too much info. Last question… Atemu what's the most embarasing failure you did as pharaoh?

Atemu: (blushes) No comment… (turns to Heba) Not a word!

Heba: He ingored all his duties to have sex with me in the throne room on the throne

Atemu: HEBA!

Heba: That poor servant girl was scared for life. Atemu told no one to come in.

Atemu: (hides under the table)

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have today. I think it's time we get you two back to the studio and Heba into bed for a good LONG nap.

Yumi: I still can't find those men in white….

* * *

Sakura: Thank everyone again who gave me questions! Now I need to know who to interview next. Here is the list of people I haven't interviewed. Remember I can interview up to two people at a time; maybe even three if I feel like it.

**Mai**

**Tea**

**Ryou**

**Rea**

**Tristan**

**Duke**

**Solomon**

**Ishizu**

**Shadi**

**Marik**

**Malik**

**Malik's older brother(**His name always slips my mind**)**

Next Time: Joey's Christmas Dinner!

**Review!**


	10. Joey's Christmas Dinner!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Warning crazy Joey! Plus I know it is not Christmas, but the idea just came to my mind.

* * *

Joey: Food!

The said crazy blond had just walked into the dinning hall after smelling something delicious. Yami quickly stood infront of the table, hoping to keep the blond boy back.

Yami: Hold it right there Wheeler! This is for everyone…

Joey: On come on Yami! I'm straving!

Atemu: You're always straving!

Atemu placed another well cooked ham on the long table, which now made four.

Yami: No! Me and Atemu didn't slave over a hot stove for you to eat this up from everyone.

A certain brown hair teen, also known as Tristan, Joey's right hand man, came running in next.

Tristan: Do I smell food!

Yami: Yugi! Heba! Seto! Duke! A little help in here!

The four mentioned caming running a few minutes later.

Joey and Tristan were on the floor laughing with in minutes and Yami and Atemu were trying not to laugh.

Duke: Dude! Heba what happen to your face?

Yugi: I was trying to help him with his eye liner, but Seto kept laughing at him for wearing make-up

Heba: I stood up to go hit him and well you see what happen.

Heba had a long line of black eye liner going down his cheek.

Seto: I don't see why you boys wear it

Atemu: We're Egyptian. Boys have always wore make-up!

Atemu quickly went to his sweet light and started to clean his face up like a mother to a child.

Yugi: What did you need anyway Yami?

Yami: I would like to get the table done and ready before Joey and Tristan eat everything

Joey had been making his way over to the table, but got his hand slapped away by Yami, who had a wooden spoon.

Yami: Bad!

Seto: Hey I'm the only one allowed to hit the pup

Joey: Feed me!

Yugi started to giggle.

Yami: What?

Yugi: You're like a mother with a bad child

Joey: Mommy feed me!

Yami: I'm gonna kill you

Seto: I'm hold him back.

Seto held back Joey, Duke held back Tristan, and Yugi started to put plates on the table with the help of Heba after he got cleaned up.

A good 20 minutes later everyone was in a seat getting ready for a wonderful Christmas day dinner.

Yugi: You did great on the dinner Yami. It looks wonderful…

He gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

Yami: Thank you.

Atemu: What about me I helped too!

Heba: Of course you did good

Atemu: Thank you

Joey: Lets stop talking and start eating, Seto can you pass the biscuts

Seto: No, we still have to say grace

Joey: You really are trying to starve me!

Joey, being Joey, reached over the table to get the biscuts, but his chair fell backwards, which made Joey fall backwards and the table flipped.

Everyone on Joey's side was covered in food. That included Bakura and Marik.

Bakura: MY HAIR!

Marik: MY NEW SHIRT!

Ryou: Oh crap!

Malik: You can say that again..

Yami: For the love of Ra, why can't just one meal go right!

Joey got up and had food all over him.

Seto: There you go puppy, you were so hungry that you wanted to eat your food on the floor like a dog

Joey: Shut up! It was your fault!

Seto: No it was not!

Bakura: Lets just say it's both your fault so I can kill you both!

Marik: You both are going to pay dearly!

Bakura and Marik both started to make there way over to the blond, when a shiny force field stopped them.

Bakura: OW!

Marik: Who did that?!

Yami: I did! My dinner is already ruined and I will not have you killing Yugi's friends!

Bakura: My hair has gravy in it! It will take weeks to get out!

Marik: Malik gave me this shirt for christmas

Bakura and Marik: We want reverge!

Joey and Seto were completing ingoring everyone as they continued to fight.

Atemu: I'll go order the pizzas.

Heba: Remember to get olives on mine!

Ryou and Malik grabbed both there Yamis and lead the poor babies out. It would take weeks before they cooled down.

Everyone calmly left the food as Joey and Seto started fighting using fist. They were currently rolling on the floor in the food. It was hard to believe they loved each other.

* * *

Sakura: Short and Funny.

Yami: I will admit that was some what funny.

Sakura: Thank you

Yugi: I feel sorry for Yami. His poor dinner was ruined

Sakura: He'll get over it. Well it was a hard decision because people wanted Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Malik, and Marik. So I have decided to do this…

Yugi: Sakura will do Malik and Marik next, then the chapter after that she will do Ryou.

Sakura: I want to get all the cast interviewed and I so forgot about poor Ryou.

Yumi: Please send in your questions for Malik and Marik.

Review!


	11. Meet Marik and Malik!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to thank these four people for giving me some questions.

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**SRRH**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**LittleGreenPuppy**

Yumi: On with the interview!

* * *

Marik was looking around while blocking the room to his dressing room. Malik was inside banging on the door trying to get out.

Malik: Open this door now!

Marik: No, I know Sakura and Yumi are around here somewhere. They have interviewed most of the cast and they are not getting you.

Malik: Why?

Marik: Think of the questions they will ask.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Malik started to kick the door.

Malik: I still have to work with Rea on my script! I don't want her putting anything bad in it. Do you want me to kiss Bakura?!

Marik: No, but that is better than you getting inter…

Marik fell to the floor with a sleeping dart in his neck. Malik was finally able to open the door, but as soon as he did; he got hit with one.

Yumi walked up to them and smiled.

Yumi: It was too easy.

* * *

Two hours later Marik and Malik woke up in their dressing room, tied to chairs.

Marik: WHAT THE F###?!

Malik: Marik don't yell, my head is killing me.

Marik: I wouldn't have to yell if I knew what was going on?!

Sakura: Sorry about the darts, but Yumi just had to use them

Yumi: You gave them to me for my birthday, this was the perfect moment to use them.

Malik: Can we please just get the interview over with so I can go see Rea…

Marik: NO!

Sakura: Yes we can begin

Yumi turned on her camera and Sakura got out her pad.

Sakura: BlackLusterSoldier89 has two questions. First one is to Malik. What is the sweetest thing Marik has done for you?

Malik: That is a hard question. The sweetest thing Marik has ever done for me is saving me from Yami, Atemu, and Bakura after I gave their hikaris sugar. Boy they were mad when Yugi, Heba, and Ryou started to dress them up as girls.

Marik: I had to protect you for two months!

Yumi: That bad?

Malik: Yes that bad

Sakura: Alright the next question is for Marik. How do you turn Malik on?

Marik: None of your damn business

Malik: I will answer that.

Sakura: You will?

Malik: As a Hikari it doesn't take much for a Yami to turn a Hikari on. There really is no certain thing. When a Yami wants to have sex, they get it.

Sakura: Now I think I get why my little brother is always tired in the morning. Yami must want some every night.

Yugi had been walking by at that point and sense the door was open, he heard what Sakura said.

Yugi: Damn straight he does. It doesn't bug me though, just means he will always be faithful.

Sakura: Not your interview

Sakura shut the door in his face, before sitting back down.

Sakura: SRRH had two questions too. First one, Marik do you ever get tired of trying to take over the world?

Marik: When have I ever tired that?

Malik: Don't play innocent, you know what she is talking about.

Marik: If everyone must know, I'm not allowed anymore to even try.

Malik: That is if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch for a year.

Yumi: Ouch that would hurt.

Sakura: Second question, Malik do you ever get sick of Marik acting psychotic?

Malik: Not really, I mean that is why I love him. His crazy and well I like doing crazy things too

Yumi: The world should have already ended when the two psychotics partnered up

Marik: Watch it Yumi! Big brother Atemu or Yami or who ever your brother is, won't be able to save you if you say another word.

Yumi: First off, my big brother is Yami and Second I can kick your ass into the next millennium

Sakura: ENOUGH! I have an interview to get through. YamiYugi4ever has three questions. First one, How are you two together if Yami destroyed Marik?

Marik: When was I ever killed!

Sakura: I think I should answer this one for everyone. After the Memory World saga, Yami didn't want to leave Yugi, so the gods let him stay. As a result all the other Yamis had to come back, because a Hikari can not live without its Yami. Atemu and Heba just came along, because Yami and Yugi were missing memories of their past selves.

Yumi: I can live without Sakura

Sakura: That is because…. OH I don't feel like getting into all that. If someone wants to give us some questions and we answer them fine, but we have to interview Marik and Malik. Second question, Marik, is Bakura considered a pal, brother, or joker buddy?

Marik: Bakura is my joker buddy. We just have some great ideas to make trouble when we are together.

Sakura: Third question, Marik are you always mean or are you sweet when you are with Malik?

Marik: Do I look nice to you!

Sakura: No

Marik: There that will answer your question

Sakura: LittleGreeenPuppy has two questions for you. First off, Marik, what would you do if Malik made you sleep on the couch for 2 weeks? Would you take the punishment like a good boy or do something about it?

Marik: No I never take my punishment!

Malik: (whispers) Yes he does I just tie him to the couch.

Yumi: Oh that is funny

Marik: What is funny!

Malik: Nothing honey

Sakura: Second question, Malik what is the worst thing Marik has ever done in public?

Malik: Got me to have sex with him in the park

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have.

Yumi untied Malik, who quickly left to find Rea.

Marik: Hey what about me?!

Sakura left the room already and Yumi just smirked as she started to leave also.

Yumi: Pay back is a bitch

She closed and locked the door. Just before anyone could hear the foul language of Marik, Yumi put a silence spell on the room.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you have enjoyed the interview with Marik and Malik.

Yumi: Our good friend Ryou is next, so please send in those questions

Sakura: Also after Ryou's interview, if you do have questions about me or Yumi, please do send them and we will make a special chapter about us.

**Review!**


	12. Meet Ryou!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to thank these three people who did review and gave me questions.

**LittleGreenPuppy**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**Dragonlady222**

Yumi: (grabs camera) On to the chapter!

* * *

It was a normal day in the studio with Atemu, Heba, Bakura, and all the other Egyptians doing some episodes from season 5. Atemu sighed as he laid in a bed on the set shirtless.

Atemu: This is embarrassing!

Heba: How so?

Atemu's eyes popped out almost with what Heba was wearing, or not wearing. He had on a black very see though robe and nothing underneath.

Rea: This is perfect! Now Heba lay next to your pharaoh, we are about to begin the part where you are about to have sex, but Bakura attacks the palace.

Atemu: This is torture!

Bakura: No this is funny

Sakura and Yumi were not far behind Rea, who was behind the big cameras getting ready to film, looking for their next victim to interview.

Yumi: What about Mai or Tea?

Sakura: No, I was thinking of maybe someone else Egyptian.

Yumi: Atemu's father?

Sakura: I highly doubt that we will get an interview from him. Besides he scares me.

Yumi looked beside her when she felt her arm being pulled. Ryou stood next to her with a hat hiding his hair and sunglasses.

Yumi: Ryou what do you want?

Ryou: How did you know it was me?

Sakura: Those clothes you have on are the ones from Battle City. No one else wears things like that.

Ryou: Oh well can I be interviewed next

Sakura: Why? No one likes to be interviewed

Ryou: It will keep me away from Bakura. His been on this crazy I want sex every minute thing. I'm tired and need a day off.

Sakura: But his filming right now how can you two have sex?

Ryou: Oh believe me Bakura will sneak off a lot to come find me

Yumi: Well we do have some questions for you. Let's go to your room

Ryou: No, he will look their first; we need some place that he won't look.

Sakura: (smirks) I know the perfect place.

* * *

Yugi growled as he put on a robe and answered his dressing room door. He glared as he saw it was Sakura, Yumi and Ryou.

Yugi: It's mine and Yami's day off, so what ever you want go find someone else to bug.

Sakura: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. We need the room for a few minutes to an hour.

Yugi: No

Yumi: Atemu and Heba are on the set; go have sex in their dressing room

Yami joined Yugi at the door in only boxers.

Yami: We were not having sex! We were sleeping

Just as Yami closed the door, Yumi kicked it back open and pulled them out. She pushed Sakura and Ryou inside the room, closed the door, and then locked it.

Yugi: Did she just?

Yami: I think she did

Yugi: Atemu and Heba's room?

Yami: Looks like it.

They got up and headed down the hall.

* * *

Yumi turned on her camera as Sakura and Ryou sat across from each other.

Sakura: LittleGreenPuppy has three questions for you. First one Do you remember if Bakura ever got you drunk? If so, why?

Ryou: One time on my birthday. He wanted me to try some type of Egyptian drink. (Chuckles) After I woke up with a bad hangover he had to sleep on the floor.

Sakura: Nice… Now next question, what is the worst thing Bakura ever did at home?

Ryou: Mess with my father. He used Marik's millennium rod and started to change his thoughts. Took weeks to get him to remember that he was my father and that he lived with me and not on the streets.

Sakura: Third question, what was the most embarrassing thing that Bakura did in public?

Ryou: It would have to be that one time when the plumbing was down and he took a bath in the fountain in the middle of downtown Domino.

Yumi: You're kidding right?

Ryou: No, Atemu and Yami even recorded it

Yumi: I have to get a copy

Sakura: On with the interview. YamiYugi4ever has four questions. First one, How can you still be sane with Bakura and Marik causing so much trouble?

Ryou: Oh that is easy. I'm a Hikari; I'm pretty much immune to anything crazy they do. Some times I kind of like it, because Bakura is such a show off and that is what I love about him.

Sakura: What is the sweetest thing Bakura has done for you?

Ryou: We one time went on a moonlight walk in the park. That is really the only thing I can think of.

Sakura: What do you do to control Bakura anytime he is fighting with Atemu or/and Yami?

Ryou: He gets no sex for two days. Only weapon us Hikaris have against our Yamis, unless you count Heba and Yugi's puppy dog eyes.

Sakura: Fourth question, what kind of gifts does Bakura give to you on your birthday, Valentine's Day, and Christmas?

Ryou: Bakura is really a romantic at heart. Some times I get roses, jewelry, or a stuff animal. I have a collection of duel monster plushie.

Yumi: I can't believe Bakura and Romantic are in the same sentence.

Sakura: Oh hush you! This last question is from dragonlady222. Is Bakura cruel or nice to you? Do you love each other or is it just sex?

Ryou: We are soulmates, Bakura would never be cruel to me. He loves me a lot. It just seems like he is cruel with the way he acts.

Sakura: Seems we are out of questions.

Bakura: Good, I will be taking him now

They all turned to see Bakura in the door way, a broken down door behind him.

Ryou: Now Bakura, watch your temper

Bakura walked over to him and threw Ryou over his shoulder.

Bakura: Come Hikari, we have important things to do

Ryou: (sighs) Take me away

Sakura: We tried

As they left Sakura and Yumi walked out and looked at the door.

Sakura: Should we fix that

Yumi: Nah, I'm sure Yami knows who to blame

* * *

Sakura: There you have it

**Next Time:** Anzu's ghost or is it?(Not An Interview)

Yumi: Reivew!


	13. Anzu's Ghost or is it?

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry to everyone who was confused, but this is not an interview. This is a side story like the other ones I did. I will let everyone know when I do interviews, because I will ask you to send in questions.

Yumi: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was at Seto's Mansion watching a movie. Rea had finally let them have a break from filming. As the movie went to commercial on TV, Heba stood up.

Heba: Who wants snacks?

Everyone's hand went into the air.

Yugi: I'll help

Heba and Yugi left to go make the snacks.

* * *

20 Minutes later Yugi and Heba were not back yet and the movie was getting really good.

Joey: I'm staving what's the hold up?

The card board millennium necklace started to glow.

Ishizu: I see something odd is going to happen in 5 minutes.

Shadi: Are you sure? You know that thing isn't real right?

Ishizu: Shut up bastard, I just know something weird is going to happen.

Seto: I think she has gone mental

Ishizu: I heard that Kaiba and I know for a fact that you are going to die early

Seto: Haha very funny. If I'm going to die early, then when am I going to die

Ishizu stood up and went after him

Ishizu: Right now

Everyone watched as they ran around and around and around.

Malik: Leave my sister alone!

Mokuba: Leave my brother alone!

Malik and Mokuba got into a glaring contest.

A crash coming from the kitchern caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

Yugi and Heba: GHOST!

Tristan: What the?

Bakura: There just messing with us. Ghost are not real

Heba ran from the kitchern and hide behind Atemu.

Atemu: What happen?

Heba pointed toward the door.

Ryou: OMG Yugi is in a dress (a pause) Oh that is just Anzu infront of him (another pause) Wait I thought she was dead

Yugi ran though her and behind Yami.

Yugi: She is dead!

Yugi grabbed Atemu's book and threw it at her.

Atemu: Idot, she's a ghost and now my book as Anzu germs.

Yami: Don't call my little bunny that!

Mai: Are you high?

Yami: Maybe

Heba: Great Yugi why did you give him sugar

Yugi: I didn't give him any! He must have been hiding it! Yami I want some!

Heba: Hey Honey

Atemu: What?

Heba: Why don't we play a shadow game with her?

Atemu: Good idea, I'm so glad I married you

Anzu: Wait (disappears)

Grandpa: It's me

Everyone: OMG SHE ATE GRANDPA!!!!

Grandpa: No she didn't, I just thought I would scare you with a card of her.

It was then that everyone noticed the duel disk on his arm.

Seto: Where did you get a card of her?

Pegasus: He asked me to make it

Yugi: Yami I want sugar!

Yami: No it's mine!

Yugi got mad and tackled Yami to the ground to get some of his chcolate. It took a few minutes, but Yugi finally got some.

Yugi: HAHA!

Heba and Atemu slowly back away.

Joey and Grandpa ran behind the couch.

Yugi and Yami kept trying to run up the wall. Now everyone else see why the others left.

Yami's backpack fell off his back and candy went everywhere.

Everyone except Heba and Atemu got some candy. About 2 seconds later everyone was trying to run up the wall.

Atemu: I guess only married people are not as stupid

Heba: No you just know you will not get any tonight if you eat candy

Atemu: Want to go do it now?

Heab: (shrugs) Why not, it's going to be a long time until they are normal again.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it. So Anzu's ghost was just a card.

Yumi: Sakura has decided to interview the real Anzu's ghost, Tea (Anzu's replacement), and Mai next.

Sakura: Now you may send in your questions for those three people.

**Review!****  
**


	14. Meet Anzu, Tea, and Mai!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to thank these three people, who gave me questions!

**Zie Ayton**

**Dragonlady222**

**YamiYugi4ever**

* * *

Sakura and Yumi were currently walking through a cheap graveyard with Mai and Tea.

Tea: Why are we here again?

Sakura: I found this spell to bring the real ghost of Anzu back and people wanted me to interview her

Mai: I don't want to see my some what ex-girlfriend again

Yumi: Hush up and keep looking

Sakura then stopped in front of a dirt pile with feet. It had a sign on top saying Anzu

Sakura: They didn't even dig a hole

Yumi: Gross

Sakura and Yumi quickly chanted something in Egyptian and then Anzu's ghost came up

Anzu: Oh great it's you guys. Where's my Yami?!

Sakura: God even after being dead she still wants Yami.

Mai: Now you see why I didn't like her so much. Even while dating me she wanted Yami.

Anzu: I just didn't want to be single that is why I decided to date you slut

Mai: Oh if you weren't already dead you would be now

Tea: Mai calm down

Mai: I will for you sweetie

Yumi: (turns on camera) Can we just get this interview over with

Sakura: Fine, I have two questions for Mai from Zie Ayton. First question, on the show, you told Joey you duel to get out of 'real work'. Do you do anything else to get out of 'real work'?

Mai: I am an actress now, so I do work. It's just relaxed work. If you are taking about hard labor, then I don't do that.

Tea: I don't want her messing up her beautiful looks

Mai: Thanks hon

Sakura: Next question, What's the worst thing you've ever done?

Mai: Agree to date Anzu

Anzu: I wasn't so proud of you either. Where is Yami?!

Sakura: (talks slow) In his room with his boyfriend. Understand?

Anzu: (talks slow) I'm not a five year old

Sakura: You sure act like one. Mai I have a question from dragonlady222. Do you really like Joey or are you using him?

Mai: Joey and I are just good friends. We found out that he likes Kaiba more. I never used him for anything.

Sakura: Dragonlady222 has a questions for Tea. Why are you so much cooler than Anzu? You seem to be a better friend.

Tea: I know how to treat people the right way and I don't go around trying to steal other people's boyfriends. I really like Yugi and Yami together. On the new Yaoi show I get to be good friend to Yugi.

Sakura: Dragonlady222 also has a question for Anzu.

Anzu: Finally I was beginning to beileve I was back alive for nothing.

Sakura: Why do you keep trying to separate Yami and Yugi?

Anzu: Yami is not gay and he knows he loves me! I don't see why he is sleeping around with that little runt

Sakura: My brother is not a runt!

Yumi: Can we send her back now?

Sakura: Not yet, YamiYugi4ever has three questions for her. First one, Why were you obsessed with friendship?

Anzu: Friends are always important their what keep you going (blab blab blab)

Sakura: Alright enough! Why do you think Yami is supposed to love you?

Anzu: All those hints he gave me in the real Yu-Gi-Oh show.

Sakura: You do know that he was just acting, it was a non-yaoi show. You never did know where he went after the show right?

Anzu: No

Sakura: It's better you don't know. Anyway, How does it feel to die?

Anzu: Not bad. I still hate Yugi and Heba for killing me. I was so close to getting my Yami. I want him so badly (runs off) YAMI!

Yumi: Should we go after her?

Sakura: No I'm sure Yami can handle her.

Mai: Want to go out to the club with me and Tea

Sakura: Sounds fun

Meanwhile back at the Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Studio

Yami: Get the F### away from me!

Anzu: Yami I need you!

Yugi: Bitch he told you to get away. How many times do you need to die?!

Everyone watched as Yami ran around the studio with a Anzu ghost on his tail and Yugi following behind with one of Bakura's knives in hand. Mind you that both Yami and Yugi were both in their boxers, sense they were interrupted by Anzu. Anzu was getting a good eye full of Yami's hot body, making her want him more.

Rea: Should we help?

Atemu: No I think they can handle it

Heba: How did Anzu come back anyway?

At a local club, Mai, Tea, Sakura, and Yumi were all laughing as they watched the scene. Seto was sending them a live video after Yumi called him and asked him too.

Sakura: We need to make sure we save this for blackmail

Yumi: I'm with you there Hikari

* * *

Sakura: There you have a interview and a little funny ending. I have decided to interview Rebecca and Vivian next. I want to get most of the girls out of the way before doing another side story.

Yumi: Send in those questions quickly and maybe she will update tomorrow!

**Review!**


	15. Meet Rebecca and Vivian!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to thank these four people for sending in questions.

**Zie Ayton**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**UnratedCrimsonBlood**

* * *

Sakura and Yumi walked into the Studio to find it empty.

Sakura: This is a first.

Yumi: (shouts) Hello!

Rea walked by at that point.

Rea: There in the next studio over filming season 4 senses my camera quit working.

Sakura: So there filming in the Kingdom Hearts studio?

Rea: Yea, I was just headed back there with lunch

The three left and headed next door.

Rea: So who are you interviewing today?

Sakura: (looks at notebook) Rebecca and Vivian

Rea: Becca and Viv we need you for a second

The said two girls walked over.

Rebecca: Yes

Rea: I want you two to go with these ladies and get your interviews over with.

Vivian: Of course sweetie. I love talking about myself

Yumi: Everyone knows that.

All four headed over to a table and took a seat.

Yumi turned on her camera and Sakura started the interview

Sakura: UnratedCrimsonBlood as a question for both of you. Did you ever get intimate with each other?

Vivian: With this runt. No way!

Rebecca: You couldn't pay me enough!

Sakura: Ok, let's move on. Rebecca, Zie Ayton has one question for you. Were you just joking about the teddy bear talking to you? Or is it possessed?

Rebecca: You have got to be kidding me. My bear was never possessed! All kids like to make their stuff animals talk. I lost my parents at an early age and was forced to live with my crazy grandfather, so I talked to my bear.

Yumi: Can we say mental much.

Rebecca: Watch it

Sakura: I have six questions from Fiery Tears of Rage the first two are for Rebecca. Did you actually 'grow out' of your bear or did you turn it into a Yugi voodoo doll?

Rebecca: I got rid of him. I'm a college student and I'm too old for stuffed animals.

Sakura: My room is full of them!

Yumi: You are only what 12?

Rebecca: Excuse me, but I'm 14 now

Yumi: Wow your short!

Vivian: Then how come I saw a bear in your room

Rebecca: How dare you go in my room?!

Sakura: Alright calm down everyone. Rebecca here is your second question. If you had to choose, would you pick your Grandfather or Yugi?

Rebecca: Well I can't have Yugi no more, so I guess my Grandfather.

Sakura: These next two are for you Vivian. Are you Chinese?

Vivian: Duh!

Sakura: Why are you such a huge bitch?

Vivian: Who dares to call me that?!

Sakura: Uh about a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh fans!

Vivian: I'm not one!

Rebecca: (laughs)

Vivian: (growls)

Sakura: These last two are for the both of you. Why are you both so crazy over squeezing Yugi till he turns blue?

Rebecca and Vivian: HIS SO CUTE!

Sakura: (rolls eyes) What aspect of Yugi do you both like the most?

Rebecca: I love his beautiful eyes!

Vivian:His the King of Games duh! It would do wonders for my image to date him.

Yumi: You do know his gay right?

Vivian: No one that awesome could be. He must be confused

Sakura got up and smarked her on the head.

Sakura: I like Rebecca's answer better

Rebecca stuck out her tongue at Viv.

Sakura: YamiYugi4ever has one question for you Rebecca. Are you in love with Yami or Yugi? Because there is a difference.

Rebecca: I love Yugi! I know the difference, hello I dueled him after he come home from Duelist Kingdom! His so sweet and I still have the card he gave me.

Sakura: YamiYugi4ever has two questions for you Vivian. Are you in love with Yami or Yugi?

Vivian: I love them both! Yami is so handsome and Yugi is so cute! I miss when they were in the same body. I almost won that date with them!

Yumi: They were the King of Games you would of never won

Vivian pouted.

Sakura: You have Anzu and Rebecca as rivals for Yugi/Yami's love, if you were able to, what have you done to them to take both out of the way?

Vivian: Thanks to Yugi and Heba, Anzu is already out of the way. As for this pipsqueak I would of just used my charm to win the two boys over. She would never stand a chance with them. She's not even close to there age. I know what boys want and they want a older woman.

Yumi: I think I'm going to be sick

Rebecca: Ha! At least Yugi gave me a card and I'm his friend!

Vivian: You can be his friend! I'm going to win his heart!

Sakura and Yumi slowly walked away.

Sakura: That was a little crazy

Yumi: I agree with you.

Sakura: Think they will ever stop fighting

Yumi: Never

Sakura: I wonder what would happen if Yugi and Yami were to get married

Yumi: I would hate to go to their wedding. Too many girls are already fighting over them being together

Clapping got their attention and they turned to see Yami on one knee holding a box up to Yugi. Yugi was saying yes a lot and all their friends were clapping for them.

Sakura: Did he just?

Yumi: I think he did

The two quickly ran out screaming.

* * *

Sakura: There you have it! I will be interviewing Ishizu, Rishid, and Shadi next

Yumi: Remember to send in those questions even if it is only one!

**Review!**


	16. Meet Ishizu, Shadi, and Rishid!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I was shocked! I didn't get any questions for Rishid or Shadi. I would like to thank these three people for sending in questions for Ishizu

**Kanameedward**

**LittleGreenPuppy**

**YamiYugi4ever**

Yumi: Sakura is sorry that this is short, but as she said before she didn't get many questions.

* * *

Sakura and Yumi as always were hanging around the studio looking for people to interview.

Yumi: So who is next?

Sakura: I was thinking of getting some lesser characters out of the way.

Yumi: Ishizu doesn't look busy

Sakura: Hey Ishizu! (waves to her)

Ishizu walked over to them.

Ishizu: How may I help you ladies?

Sakura: I have a few questions for you. Would you let me interview you?

Ishizu: I'm not busy (sits down)

Sakura: (sits down) Let's get started. Kanameedward has two questions for you. Which do you prefer to go with Rishid or Shadi?

Ishizu: Shadi. Rishid is my step-brother, it would be wrong to date him

Yumi: You like Shadi

Ishizu: We're dating

Sakura: Wow that is new to me. Does Malik approve?

Ishizu: I'm the older sister so it wouldn't matter, but I think he does. Malik has never had anything against Shadi.

Sakura: LittleGreenPuppy wants to know how do you put up with Marik?

Ishizu: I don't really like Marik, but he makes my brother happy. I just ignore him most of the time.

Sakura: YamiYugi4ever wants to know are you and Mahado together?

Ishizu: No, Mahado has and always will be like a brother to me. I think he has a thing for Mana

Sakura: Well thank you for your time

Sakura and Yumi quickly left.

Sakura: God that was short

Yumi: So what now?

Sakura: I guess I will have to ask my own questions. Let's go find Shadi

* * *

The two walked around for a few minutes, before finding him talking with Mahado.

Sakura: Shadi may we talk with you a minute

Shadi: Sure

Mahado left to find Mana.

Sakura: I have a few questions for you. What was it like being a spirit walking around this earth?

Shadi: Little weird, but I got use to it. It got better after I got a real body

Yumi: Is it true that you are dating Ishizu?

Shadi: Yes

Sakura: Are you good friends with Yami and Atemu after all that has happen? I mean you were the one that informed Yugi that he had a spirit inside his puzzle and lead Yugi and his friends into Yami's memories

Shadi: You could say we are on friend terms. Yami was a little mad at first that I lead Yugi into the memory world, but things turned out for the best.

Sakura: What do you do now that all the millennium items are gone?

Shadi: Nothing much

Sakura: Well that is all the questions I have. Do you know where Rishid is?

Shadi: I believe with Malik trying to keep him out of trouble

Sakura: Thanks

Sakura and Yumi headed out in search of Rishid.

* * *

Sakura and Yumi found Rishid standing infront of Malik and Marik's dressing room.

Sakura: What cha doing?

Rishid: Making sure Malik and Marik don't leave this room.

Yumi: What did they do?

Rishid: Dyed Yami's hair completely purple

Yumi: Oh I got to see that (runs off)

Sakura: Could I ask you a few questions?

Rishid: Sure

Sakura: What is it like being a member of the Ishtar family?

Rishid: It's nice having a family, but its tough controlling younger siblings. It's sure never boring

Sakura: How do you feel about Ishizu and Malik dating?

Rishid: I have no right to say who they can and can not date, but as long as they are happy I'm fine.

Malik: I'm not happy; you locked me in this room!

Marik: We just dyed his hair!

Rishid: Ignore them

Sakura: Not a problem. Did getting that tattoo on your face hurt? Do you ever regret it?

Rishid: It did hurt, but I will never regret it. It shows how loyal I am to my family

Sakura: Did you like being a servant to Malik when he was trying to get Yami's puzzle?

Rishid: I didn't agree with what Malik wanted to do, but I did feel like it was my fault he had to get that tattoo on his back. I had to figure out some way to make it up to him. He wanted revenge on the pharaoh so I helped

Sakura: Looks like that is all the time I have. I think I better go check on Yumi. See ya

Sakura headed down the hall toward Yugi and Yami's dressing room. She poked her head into the door to see Atemu, Heba, Yugi, Yumi and Rea all standing around Yami would was sitting infront of a mirror. His hair was completely purple.

Sakura: So Rishid wasn't lying

Atemu: Nope. Malik and Marik really did dye his hair purple

Yumi: I thought for sure they would do that to Bakura sense his hair is white

Rea: Don't worry Yami we will fix this

Yami: Of course we will! I can't go anywhere looking like this

Sakura quickly took a picture with her camera phone. Never knew when black mail would come in handy.

* * *

Sakura: I hope that was good enough for everyone. It was hard thinking of questions for Rishid and Shadi

**Next Time:** Save Me from My Mommy

**Review!**


	17. Save Me From My Mommy!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Mine and Yuugi's mother will make an appears in this story. Warning: Crazy Mother!

* * *

After hard work at the studio everyone headed back to the Kaiba's Manison. Most went on to bed while Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu decided to watch a movie. Yugi was currently missing the movie because he was in the hallway on the phone.

Yugi: Yes….Ok I understand, but do I have to?

??: Yes and if you don't I am coming there and hurting you so bad you will not be able to sit down for a week

The line went dead after that and Yugi hung up the phone. He headed back into the room and took a seat beside Yami.

Yami: Who was that?

Yugi: My mother

Heba: What did she want?

Yugi: For me to go eat dinner with her at 7, because we do not send time together anymore. She thinks it's because my weird boyfriend is keeping me away

Yami: What the?! I am so going to hurt her when I see her.

Yugi: Please don't. You know I love you and that is all that is important right?

Yami: Of course (kisses him)

Atemu: Get a room

Yugi: We have a room, but Seto is doing something to it

Heba: Well what are you going to do about your mother?

Yami: He won't go. It's that easy

Yugi: You don't know what she is like when she is mad

Atemu: I'm guessing not a pretty site

Heba: Let's just finish the movie, then you can go

The movie lasted about 4 hours and of course no one was watching the time. The trouble started when a knock sounded on the front door. Rea was walking pass the living room and saw Atemu and Heba cuddling while Yugi and Yami were making out.

Rea: I guess I'll be getting the door

She opened the door to find an angry red hair women standing there.

Ms. Mutou: Is Yugi Mutou here?

Rea: In the living room, but he's doing something right now and it could take a while

Ms. Mutou: I will see about that

Rea lead her to the living room, where Ms. Mutou saw Atemu cuddling with his husband and Yami on top of her son kissing him.

Ms. Mutou: Hello Atemu, how are you and Heba?

Atemu: Oh hi Ms. Mutou were fine, how about yourself?

Ms. Mutou: (smiles) I'm fine

She then frowned and walked over to the other two. Using her purse she whacked Yami on top of the head with it.

Yam: That the hell! (rubs his head)

Yugi: Mom!

Ms. Mutou was glaring down at Yugi and Yugi knew he was in trouble now.

Yugi: Uh… what are you doing here? I was suppose to meet you

Ms. Mutou: It's 8 o'clock sweetie

Yugi looked toward the clock and turned really pale.

Yugi: Oh…uh sorry about that

Ms. Mutou: I'll give you to the count of three to start running

Yugi quickly ran out of the room.

Yugi: HELP ME!

Ms. Mutou: (takes after him) GET BACK HERE YUGI MUTOU!

Yami sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Atemu: Aren't you going to save him

Yami: And get attacked by the woman again. No thanks

Heba: Will she really hurt Yugi?

Atemu: I don't think so, he might get his butt whipped

Yami: (gets up) No one whips Yugi but me (runs off after them)

Atemu and Heba just sighed. All three of them were crazy!

Yugi ran down many hallways until he ran into Bakura and Ryou.

Bakura: Watch it runt!

Yugi: Save me

Ryou: From what?

Yugi: My mother! (gets up and runs more)

Bakura: I think his on sugar again.

Just as they were going to head down stairs, Bakura got ran over by Ms. Mutou. Ryou looked down at Bakura, who was on the floor with foot prints all over him.

Ryou: That had to hurt

Before Bakura could get up, Yami can running across him. Ryou sighed and started to drag Bakura by his feet.

Ryou: It's going to be a long night

* * *

The next morning everyone was downstairs having breakfast, expect for Yugi and Yami.

Atemu: Has anyone seen those two?

Seto: Last night around midnight I saw Ms. Mutou was still chasing Yugi with Yami following

Bakura, who was still nursing a hurt head, growled.

Bakura: I hope she gets them and then I can get her

Rea walked in the room at that moment making everyone groan.

Rea: What? I have good news

Heba: What can be good with you?

Rea: Fine I wouldn't tell you then

Seto: Just tell us

Rea: Well with the turn of events last night, Yugi and Yami have gone missing so today no one has to work

Everyone started to cheer.

Rea: So you all better pray they don't turn up.

It was then that Yami and Yugi crawled out from under the table.

Rea: Never mind, get ready in ten minutes to go to the studio

Everyone glared at the two.

Atemu: Why did you two have to appear?

Yami: We were sleeping under there until everyone got nosiey

Marik: Go hide somewhere

Yugi: Why?

Everone: SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WORK!

Seto: I have an idea

Seto got up from the table and went into the hallway.

Seto: Oh Ms. Mutou!

Ms. Mutou came running down the stairs and entered the dinning room.

Ms. Mutou: There you two are!

Yami and Yugi: AHHHHH! (run off)

Ms. Mutou started to run after them.

Sakura and Yumi entered the room at that point.

Sakura: Was that my mother?

Atemu: Yea and thanks to her we won't have to work

Sakura: You better hope she don't catch them or you will never see them again

Everyone smiled.

Yumi: Is that a good thing?

Heba: It is for us

Sakura: I will never understand this place

Outside Yugi and Yami were running all over the lawn and in the streets trying to get away from Ms. Mutou.

* * *

Sakura: I am going to interview Mahado and Mana next

Yumi: So send in those questions

**Review!**


	18. Meet Mahado and Mana!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Wow I got a lot of questions for Mahado and Mana. I would like to thank these six people for their questions.

**Lumrosa-chan**

**Kanameedward**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**LittleGreenPuppy**

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Yumi were watching Bakura and Mahado doing a scene. It was the Egyptian scene where Bakura and Mahado were in the tomb dueling.

Rea: Mahado get ready to fall off stage after you finish chanting.

Mahado closed his eyes and started to chant his line. Out of nowhere a rubber pendulum came down and hit Mahado. He fell off stage and Bakura started to laugh.

Rea: Cut that was perfect!

Mahado stood up and dusted himself off.

Mahado: Good I'm dead, now may I go

Rea: Yea go ahead

Mahado walked away and was greeted by a jumpy Mana.

Mana: You did awesome!

Sakura: You sure did Mahado. Mind if we have an interview with you and Mana.

Mana: You want to interview us! Oh please Mahado can we?

Mahado: Fine

All four walked over to the snack table and sat down.

Sakura: Lumrosa-chan has three questions for each of you. Mahado you are first. How was Mana dealing with the magic when you first started teaching her?

Mahado: Horrible

Mana: That's not nice!

Mahado: It was understand able because she was just beginning

Sakura: What was the first spell you taught Mana?

Mahado: The freezing spell

Sakura: Is it true that you like Mana?

Mahado: Yes I like Mana

Mana: Aw

Sakura: Mana here are your three questions. Do you like Mahado?

Mana: Yes I like him very much. His the best teacher around

Sakura: Did you get in trouble often?

Mana: Almost everyday

Mahado: Bakura and Marik are too much of an influence on you

Yumi: Even I didn't get into that much trouble

Sakura: Did you pick up spells fast?

Mana: I can pick up a spell in a week

Mahado: More like two

Mana: I'm better now!

Sakura: Moving along. Kanameedward wants to know, how did you guys become friends?

Mana: Atemu introduced us! I and Heba had been the best of friends in the village and when Heba got engaged to Atemu, he offered me a place at the palace.

Mahado: He didn't introduced us, he dumped you to me because he couldn't handle you anymore

Mana: Only because I kept Heba away from him to play

Sakura: Fiery Tears of Rage had two questions for each. Mahado if you and Mana got together wouldn't that be like statutory rape?

Mahado: Yes it would be, but me and Mana have never had sex

Mana: Who in the world would think that?! (Blushes)

Yumi: Lots of people most likely. Look around you too many people are having sex early in their age

Sakura: I agree. Do you have fantasies about dirty cosplaying with Mana?

Mahado: (blushes) Never!

Sakura: Mana, how do you feel when fans pair you up with Yami, Atemu, or Yugi and sometimes Seth?

Mana: Wrong! I love all of them as friends. Yami and Atemu only have eyes for Yugi and Heba and I like that. I guess you could consider me a yaoi fan!

Mahado: A crazy yaoi fan

Sakura: I with Mana on that. Do you prefer being blond or a brunet?

Mana: I like being a brunet more than a blond. I have nothing against blonds, but being a brunet just makes me feel happier. I was natural born with brown hair.

Sakura: YamiYugi4ever has three questions for Mahado and two for Mana. Mahado, how can you be with Mana if she is your student?

Mahado: You mean as lovers, well back in Ancient Egypt we were not lovers because I died too soon. Sense this is the present it's alright for us to be together

Sakura: Back in Ancient Egypt who was the Priest that helped Atemu most of the time, Seth or you?

Mahado: I was, Seto was too busy chasing a little blond dog

Seto: I hear that!

Sakura: Go bug someone else Seto! Do you have the same power as the Dark Magician?

Mahado: Yes, I and the Dark Magician are one in the same

Sakura: Mana, we all know you are a hyper girl that likes to joke around. Does that mean you make jokes as bad as Bakura?

Mana: No, Bakura likes to hurt people. I do jokes and pranks to make people laugh

Sakura: Do you have the same power as the Dark Magician Girl?

Mana: I sure do!

Mahado: Did you get into the sugar?

Mana: (giggles) No

Mahado: Then why is the candy bowl empty

Mana: Yumi did it! (Runs off)

Yumi: No I did not! (Chases her)

Sakura: MOVING ALONG! BlackLusterSoldierGirl89 as four questions. Are you two together?

Mahado: Yes we are

Mana: Love you too (runs around the studio)

Yumi: Get back here

Sakura: How did you two meet?

Mahado: In the past we meet by Atemu and in the present it was in Yugi's deck

Sakura: Has there been kissing in a lesson or even more?

Mahado: In the past no, as I said before I died before we could really be together. In the present, ever now and then if she gets something right. It's nothing serious right now

Sakura: Have you two ever had fantasies about each other?

Mahado: No, as for Mana I'm not so sure

Mana came back up to them panting.

Mana: (pants) Finally lost her.

Sakura: Ever have fantasies about Mahado?

Mana: (smiles) Maybe

Mahado: (raises eyebrow) Mana

Sakura: Before another chase breaks out I have one finally question for Mana from LittleGreenPuppy. Have you ever had feelings for Yami or Atemu?

Mana: Only as friends. I did one time think that Atemu liked me in a more serious way in the past, because he loved to hang out with me and Heba, but he was just trying to get to know Heba. I was the one who helped him get with Heba

Yumi: (jumps down from nowhere) Ha! I found you!

Mana: Eep! (Runs off)

Mahado: Get back here! (Runs after them)

Sakura: OMG! These people are crazy! I think I need to call the people in the white coats

In the distance Mana pulled out her wand to freeze Yumi and Mahado, but said the wrong spell. Mahado pulled out his wand to block the spell which bounced off and hit Yugi and Heba who were walking by. Three little chibis were left sitting on the floor.

Mana: Opps

The Chibi Yumi had a scowl on her face, while the Chibi Yugi and Heba were about to cry.

Yami, Atemu, and Sakura: Mana!

Mahado: I'm not fixing this mess (walks away)

Yami and Atemu were busy trying to gently keep their hikaris from crying, while Sakura was holding back Yumi, who was ready to kill.

Yumi: Fix me!

Mana: Uh… I didn't learn the undo spell

Yami, Atemu, and Sakura all sweat dropped.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you liked! I thought the chibi scene was cute; I just had to add it.

Yumi: Pegasus, Dartz, and Leon are next, so send in those questions!

**Review!**


	19. Meet Pegasus, Dartz, and Leon!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait, I needed to work on my other stories first. I'm on spring break right now, so maybe more updates for Behind the Scenes. Just don't forget to send in those questions. I don't care how small they are.

Thanks go out to-

**BlackLusterSoldier89**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**kanameedward**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**alice456**

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Yumi decided to take it easy for one day and interview Pegasus, Dartz, and Leon. All five were currently having a tea party in Pegasus's dressing room.

Sakura: I really don't like most of you, so I will get started already with the questions. BlackLusterSoliderGirl89 has one question for Pegasus and three for Dartz. Pegasus, how does it feel to have one eye?

Pegasus: Not terrible, but not great.

Yumi: I bet you run into a lot of things

Pegasus: No

Yumi: Wrong! I have a tape from Marik showing you running into many things! (plays tape)

Sakura: Omg! Yumi are you high today?

Yumi: (acts innocent) No

Sakura: Moving on. Dartz did you kill your own wife?

Dartz: No

Sakura: Do you have a lover now?

Dartz: No

Sakura: Who do you like more Yami or Atemu?

Dartz: Neither

Yumi: I don't like them either

Sakura: Yumi! OUT NOW!

Yumi: Fine I'll shut up

Sakura: Fiery Tears of Rage has three questions for Pegasus, two for Dartz, and two for Leon. Pegasus will go first; Do you like being a fruit?

Pegasus: If you mean crazy, no I think it's a stupid character for me

Sakura: Pegasus do you even know Grandpa cause people seem to pair you up with him a lot?

Pegasus: I do not know him, I only know his Yugi's grandfather. That is sick thinking I would be interested in an old man. I had a very beautiful wife

Yumi: But you're old too!

Sakura: Yumi! Shut up!

Yumi: Little Ms. Bossy today

Sakura: One more word and I will lock you up in the Millennium Heart necklace

Sakura: Is littleKuriboh right in thinking you want to make hot monkey love to Kaiba?

Pegasus: (spits out tea) Hell no!

Sakura: Dartz your up, How do you like being a fruit?

Dartz: I'm not crazy; I just wanted revenge for my family

Sakura: Was your daughter adopted?

Dartz: No she may not look like me, but she is mine. I did have a wife at one point, but she died.

Sakura: Leon you are finally up, What do you think about people who pair you up with your brother?

Leon: I only have brotherly love for my brother. I think it's a little scary when they do that.

Sakura: Would you go on a date with Ruby?

Leon: Who?

Sakura: One of my readers

Leon: Probably not, I already have a crush on someone

Sakura: kanameedward has two questions for Pegasus. Was it necessary for you to be mean to the gang?

Pegasus: I did want I needed to win

Sakura: Why do you always call Seto Kaiba-boy?

Pegasus: His younger than me, along with most of the cast I call boy. It's just a nickname that I knew would get under his skin

Yumi: Oh I wish I would of thought of that

Sakura: Yumi!

Yumi: (growls)

Sakura: Sorry everyone, I'm just a little mad at her. (continues interview) YamiYugi4ever has two questions for Pegasus, Dartz, and Leon. Leon will go first this time; Did you see Yugi as a model in the life of card games?

Leon: He is an awesome player, so I guess I can say yes to that

Sakura: Have you ever been paired with any character of Yu-Gi-Oh boy or girl?

Leon: I believe Seto and Mokuba one time. You would have to look around Fanfiction to know for sure

Sakura: Dartz, did you feel bad after taking Yugi's soul, breaking Yami's heart, and the heart of millions of fan girls?

Dartz: Should I?

Yumi throws fruit at him.

Dartz: Hey! Stop that!

Sakura: Good girl… next question, why do you like to hire people that ride motorcycles?

Dartz: No idea, I think it was because motorcycles were the easiest transportation. I just hired them, it didn't matter what they drove.

Sakura: Pegasus, how could you turn into a good person after you almost killed Yugi?

Pegasus: Who said I was good?

Sakura: Moving on, Are you straight or gay?

Pegasus: Let me say this one last time! I had a wife! I am straight!

Sakura: Last question is from alice456 and it's for Pegasus. Do you like Dartz or Leon?

Pegasus: Neither

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have. You guys are creeping me out and I have 8 dogs to dogsit.

Sakura grabbed Yumi and left the room.

* * *

Yumi: 8 dogs to dog sit?

Sakura: I wasn't kidding. I have 8 dogs running around my house. Four girls and Four boys.

Yumi: Ok! Next time we are interviewing Tristan and Duke.

Sakura: Review and Send in those questions! I don't care how small they are!


	20. Meet Tristan and Duke!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: 20 chapters done already!

Yumi: How many more to go?

Sakura: No idea, but I know in this chapter we will be interviewing Tristan and Duke

Thanks to all these people for sending in questions

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**kanameedward**

**dragonlady222**

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**LittleGreenPuppy**

**YamiYugi4ever**

* * *

Sakura and Yumi were walking around the Yu-Gi-Oh studio waiting on the cast to get through. Rea was currently yelling at the cast to quit being lazy.

Rea: Yami get your ass away from Yugi! No Rebecca you can not have a cookie! Heba! No you do not come in yet! Atemu grab Heba! Bakura get down from the ceiling! Marik you can not for the last time rule the world! (turns to Sakura) Who can you take off my hands?

Sakura: Tristan and Duke

Rea: Those are the only quiet ones. (turns to cast) Tristan and Duke report to Sakura and Yumi!

Tristan and Duke: Do we have to!

Yumi: Yes or I will release Silver Fang

Tristan and Duke: Coming!

Sakura goes through her deck and releases some monsters on the rest of the cast.

Sakura: They'll calm down in a little while Rea, we just got done with lunch

Rea: That explains a lot

Sakura and Yumi left with Tristan and Duke. It wasn't but a few minutes everyone was sitting on some chairs outside. It was complete mayhem inside.

Sakura: Let's get things started. LittleGreenPuppy has one question for Tristan. Who do you prefer? Duke, Anzu, or Serenity?

Tristan: Uh as friend or lover?

Sakura: It didn't say

Tristan: Duke

Sakura: Good enough answer. Fiery Tears of Rage has four questions for Duke and five for Tristan. Tristan will go first; What is it you do exactly?

Tristan: I'm Joey's best friend. I guess you could say I'm his fighting partner

Sakura: You don't seem like the type to associate with gang members; so how do you know Joey?

Tristan: We were paired as gym partners in school.

Sakura: Do you even play duel monsters?

Tristan: I have a deck, but really haven't learned the game

Sakura: Are you aware that people pair you up with Yami and what's your response to that? (looks at the notepad) WTF? I didn't even know that!

Tristan: Uh, no I was not aware and it's kind of disturbing to know people want me to be with Yami. That dude is beyond scary when mad.

Yumi: You speak that truth!

Sakura: I can't believe I am going to ask this, but are you part unicorn?

Tristan: Uh no

Yumi: I think it was talking about the hair.

Tristan: Oh, well it just spikes this way and I like it. I'm not a unicorn

Sakura: Duke it's now your turn; how do you get your hair that way?

Duke: 2 hours in front of a mirror and lots of gel

Tristan: No wonder you are always late

Duke: It takes time to look this good

Sakura: That thing under your eye, is it make up?

Duke: Accident with some eyeliner. I liked it and decided to keep wearing it.

Sakura: Do you have a) Puppy fetish and b) a thing for Joey?

Duke: No I knew Seto called him puppy, so I decided to put him in a dog suit for losing the duel. It's fun to embarrass him.

Yumi: That and Seto would kill you if you came onto Joey

Duke: Joey is only a good friend

Sakura: Ruby wants to know if you will take off your shirt and kiss Tristan for a lifetime supply of anit-fangirl spray

Duke: I will if I see the spray first.

Sakura: Moving on, kanamedward wants to know; why do you both always fight over serenity? Are there any other girls besides Serenity?

Duke: She's a pretty girl and it's just my nature to flirt will all pretty girls

Tristan: To hide the fact you're gay

Duke: Same for you

Sakura: Enough! Dragonlady222 wants to know; do you both like Serenity or are you just trying to make each other jealous? Are you friends or more?

Tristan: Serenity is a good friend to both of us

Duke: You could say me and Tristan are a little bit more than just friends.

Sakura: BlackLusterSoldier89 has four questions for Duke, three for Tristan. Tristan, How do you get your hair like that?

Tristan: Lots of hair gel

Sakura: Who is the hottest Yami?

Tristan: Do I have to answer?

Sakura: Yes

Tristan: I guess Atemu.

Sakura: What is a turn on for you?

Tristan: (blushes)

Duke: Showers

Tristan: DUKE!

Duke: What it's true

Sakura: We will leave it at that. Duke, how the hell do you get so sexy?

Duke: Just play it cool and work with what you have been born with

Sakura: Do you have a lover?

Duke: Yes

Sakura: Are you gay?

Duke: Bi

Sakura: Who do you think is the sexiest from the 4 Yamis?

Duke: Yami, he looks hot in his leather

Sakura: YamiYugi4ever has three questions for Duke and one for Tristan. Duke, is dungeon dice monster just like duel monsters?

Duke: In a way, but there are different playing fields and you use dice

Sakura: Why are you with Tristan?

Duke: Never said I was with Tristan, but I just like him. I still haven't figured out what pulled me to him.

Sakura: What happened with Serenity now that you are with Tristan?

Duke: We're just friends and it gets Joey off my back

Sakura: Tristan, how did it feel to be in the body of a robot monkey?

Tristan: Way creepy

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have. See ya

* * *

Sakura: Sorry if I didn't use all the questions people sent me, but a lot of them were repeats.

**Next Time: **Drunk and Yugi Disappears!

**Review!**


	21. Drunk and Yugi Disappears

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Thank you all for the review!

Yumi: Sakura has now decided to end this at 30 chapters

Sakura: Enjoy chapter 21

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Atemu, Heba, Joey, Seto, Ryou and Malik were all in the living room at Seto's house watching a movie on Tv. Bakura and Marik were in the kitchen getting some drinks for everyone. Everyone else in the cast, were gone different places enjoying the day off.

Bakura and Marik walked into the living room each carrying a tray of glasses. Once the trays were sat down on the coffee table, everyone grabbed the drink they wanted.

Yugi took a sip of his dr. pepper.

Yugi: It taste funny

Bakura: We didn't do anything?

Yami: What's wrong aibou?

Yugi: I don't know, it reminds me of beer

Marik: We didn't put anything in the drinks! Honest!

Ryou and Malik: They're telling the truth

Atemu: How would you know?

Ryou: Bakura knows from the last time he put beer in everyone drinks that the next time he does it, he will go without sex for a year.

Malik: Same for Marik

Yami took Yugi's drink and tasted it.

Yami: I don't taste anything.

Yugi shrugged and took another drink, while leaning against Yami.

**20 minutes later**

Atemu: Alright I think something was in the drinks

Atemu, the only one didn't get a drink, was trying to hold a drunk Heba up.

Ryou: My (hic) head (hic) hurts

Bakura laid Ryou's head on his lap.

Bakura: Not my (hic) fault

Yami: That must have been (hic) some strong (hic) beer

Sakura and Yumi were hiding on either side of the open living room door way.

Sakura: Plan to get them drunk is complete

Yumi: Plan to kidnap Yugi and make Yami crazy, is on the way

Those two hide in the shadows waiting for their moment to strike.

**Meanwhile**

Yami grabbed Seto's laptop off the coffee table and started to mess with it.

Atemu was busy trying to relocate Heba.

Atemu: Where in the world did my husband go?

Marik: WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED???

Bakura: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!

A fight started between Bakura and Marik, while Ryou and Malik found a nice corner to take a nap.

Seto tried to get up and go get some headache mecdine, when he tipped over Joey's foot and landed on his face.

Joey started laughing his head off.

Yugi, who was nearly passed out, was covering his ears.

Yugi: Stop being so loud!

Banging was heard and Yugi looked to see Yami hitting the laptop with a hammer.

Yami: This (bang) stupid (bang) computer (bang) is slow!

Seto: That's my computer! (grabs the hammer after getting up)

Seto tried to sit back in his seat, but tipped backwards on the coffee table and landed on Joey.

Joey; Ow! Your heavy!

Seto: I am not!

The night went on and no one noticed that Yugi had went missing.

* * *

Around noon the next day, the people who did get drunk, were finally over their hangover. Yami, who had been sleeping on the couch, looking around.

Yami: Has anyone seen Yugi?

Atemu awoke from the other couch with Heba in his arms.

Atemu: No

Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik had already gone to bed early that morning. Seto awoke from the floor with Joey on top of him.

Seto: What?

Yami: Have you seen Yugi?

Seto: No

Yami quickly got up and went to his and Yugi's room. Yugi was not there, so Yami went back to the living room.

Atemu: Ask Sakura

Yami traveled back up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's room.

Sakura opened the door.

Sakura: Yes?

Yami: Have you seen Yugi?

Sakura: Nope

Yami sighed and went back downstairs.

Seto: Ask Yumi

Yami travled back up the stairs and knocked on Yumi's door.

Yumi didn't answer the door.

Yami opened the door and walked in.

Yami: Yumi have you seen… Ah!

Yami fell to the floor as Yumi jumped from the ceiling and landed infront of him.

Yumi: Hey bro!

Yami: What in the name of Ra were you doing up there?!

Yumi: Dusting

Yami: Well have you seen Yugi?

Yumi: Nope

Yami headed back downstairs again and sat down on the couch.

Atemu: Ask…

Yami: Not another word! I've been up and down those stairs too many times!

Bakura walked into the living room.

Bakura: Yami I found Yugi

Yami: Where?

Bakura: He was in the broom closet

Yugi walked into the room blushes his face off. He was dressed in a pink girly dress with makeup and even the shoes to match.

Everyone in the room was trying not to laugh.

Yami: What happen?

Yugi: I woke up like this

Bakura: I heard someone knocking from inside so I let him out

????: BAKURA!

Everyone looked to see Sakura and Yumi in the door way.

Sakura: You weren't suppose to let him out!

Yami: You did this!

Yumi: It was to drive you crazy

Seto: Was that why you put beer in our drinks ?

Sakura: Yea

Yugi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

They all turned to see a really angry Yugi. Sakura and Yumi waved, before running out of there.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi before he could run after them.

Yami: You can get them later, but first we need to get you cleaned up.

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and carried Yugi to their room.

Yami: I'll be happy to help you get revenge

Yugi: Thank you, I know the perfect plan

* * *

Sakura: This was just something random I thought of in my spare time

Yumi: Next time we will be interviewing Mokuba and Noah Kaiba

Sakura: Send in those questions and Review!


	22. Meet Mokuba and Noah!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I have five reviewers I would like to thank for their questions.

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**Ruby**

**madgirllolly**

**dragonlady222**

**YamiYugi4ever**

Yumi: Enjoy Chapter 22!

* * *

Sakura and Yumi were hanging out in the Yu-Gi-Oh studio as always. A mailman came by and gave five letters. Sakura looked over all five, before whispering something in Yumi's ear. Yumi agreed and ran off to get her camera.

Sakura headed over to Rea and asked for Mokuba and Noah.

Rea: Why?

Sakura: I just got some questions in from fans for a interview

Rea: Alright, I don't need them today. (turns to her cast) Mokuba and Noah you are needed for interview

The two boys ran over quickly.

Mokuba: It's our turn already

Sakura: Yup

Seto: Hold on a minute! I never gave permission for you to interview them.

Sakura: Don't worry Seto they will be fine

Sakura headed off with Mokuba and Noah following.

Seto was about to follow when Rea grabbed him from behind.

Rea: Oh no you don't. Get your butt back in your place and get ready to make out with Joey

Seto growled at her, but went back to his spot anyway. There was no fighting with Rea or you get your butt kicked.

* * *

Sakura had found a nice little spot in the park to do the interview. They were all sitting at a pinic table by a river.

Sakura: You guys ready?

Mokuba and Noah: Yes

Sakura: Lets get started, Fiery Tears of Rage has four questions for Mokuba and five for Noah. Noah, are you as big a perv as Seto?

Noah: No, I am nothing like Seto

Sakura: You're seme right?

Noah: Huh

Sakura: Was your mom really pretty because Gozoboru is ugly and you're adorable?

Noah: Yes, my mother was

Sakura: Did you get drunk and dye your hair?

Noah: No, I get my hair from my mother.

Sakura: If Mokuba got pregnant with your baby would you stay with him?

Noah: He is my brother, so I guess yes, but I don't like him like that

Mokuba: That would be like dating a computer

Noah: HEY!

Sakura: Moving along, Mokuba, when you see Joey and Seto together do you ever get jealous that he's spending more time on Joey?

Mokuba: Not all the time

Sakura: Have you ever had a wet dream about Noah?

Mokuba: No

Sakura: Fiery Tears of Rage has a friend who wrote a story about you and Noah and you got pregnant with twins. What do you think of that?

Mokuba: That is a little creepy, because we are step-brothers

Sakura: Can Fiery Tears of Rage hug you?

Mokuba: Uh sure I guess if we meet.

Sakura: Ruby has four questions for Mokuba and two for Noah. Mokuba, Ruby has a friend, who dreamed you turned into a girl so you could be with Noah because he was straight. Would you really do that?

Mokuba: I like being a boy, so no

Sakura: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can Ruby rape you?

Mokuba: Uh…. No comment

Sakura: Is Noah jealous?

Mokuba: Of what?

Sakura: I don't know it didn't say. Would you like to meet your children? (looks at note pad) Huh?

Mokuba: I'm too young for kids!

Sakura: That has me confused too.

Yumi: Can we move on?

Sakura: Sure. Noah, What would it take for you to go up to Kaiba and say "I wanna (blank) your brother"?

Noah: I'm getting creeped out. Why can't no one get we are brothers?! I might go up to Kaiba and say that just to scare him.

Sakura: Oh that would be funny. Yumi write that idea down

Yumi: Sure thing

Sakura: Can Ruby have a lock of your hair?

Noah: Yes, if it will stop these weird questions. (Hands over his hair brush)

Sakura: I will send this off (it disappears out of her hand) madgirllolly has three questions for each. Noah, do you get cold wearing shorts all the time?

Noah: In the real world yes, but in my virtal world I never do

Sakura: What is it like being in a computer world?

Noah: Very lonely

Sakura: Why in the world did you put a weird helmet thing on your dog?

Noah: I honestly have no idea. I think I was mad or something.

Sakura: Mokuba, do you get tired of being kidnapped all the time?

Mokuba: YES!

Sakura: Do you have any love interests?

Mokuba: Not at the moment. I've been fighting off fangirls and Seto always told me school comes first

Sakura: How do you feel about Rebecca as most people put you two together?

Mokuba: She is a good friend and nothing more

Sakura: dragonlady222 has three questions. Are you guys more than friends?

Mokuba: We may be step-brothers, but we only love each other as brothers

Sakura: Are you gay?

Mokuba: I really don't know

Noah: I've been locked up in a virtal world for years so I really don't know

Sakura: Who do you like?

Mokuba: I really don't have any love interests at the moment

Noah: I think Rebecca is cute, but I don't see her as girlfriend material

Sakura: We are nearing the end. YamiYugi4ever has two questions for Mokuba and one for Noah. Noah, what the hell happened to you when your world was destroyed?

Noah: I kind of disappeared, but Seto somehow found me in a data file he saved. So here I am today.

Sakura: Mokuba: Why do you like to have your hair so long?

Mokuba: I just never really wanted to cut it. Seto could also be the reason, because he doesn't like anyone knew me with a pair of sicssors.

Sakura: How old are you?

Mokuba: 15

Sakura: Well that interview is done with. Lets get you two home

* * *

Sakura: Please send in questions for Serenity Wheeler, Roland(Kaiba's servant), and Bandit Keith

Yumi: **Review!**


	23. Meet Serenity, Roland, and Keith!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait, but I had some things to finish

Yumi: NO MORE SCHOOL! (Cheers)

Sakura: Alright who gave her sugar? (Pauses) Anyway here is chapter 23. Before we begin I would like to thank these seven people for sending in questions!

**Yami's Aibou**

**sherabo**

**LittleGreenPuppy**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**dragonlady222**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Yumi had just walked into the Yu-Gi-Oh Studio. Yumi was filming Sakura as they walked around.

Sakura: Welcome everyone to another episode of what ever I named this show.

Yumi: What did you name this show?

Sakura: I forgot.... Anyway we are right now looking around for anyone we haven't interviewed.

Serenity walks by.

Sakura: Oh Serenity do you have a second?

Serenity: Sure

Joey: NO!!!

Joey comes running up and puts himself infront of Serenity.

Joey: You will not interview my baby sister

Yumi: One minute....OH SETO!

Joey runs away quickly as Seto comes by and chases after him.

Sakura: Now where were we.... Oh by the way my faithful fans I will no longer be mentioning any of my reviewers names in this story. I have already thanked you at the very top. Its trouble sometimes always saying someone has some number of questions for you. You know which questions are yours...

Yumi: Are you done?

Sakura: Yes, Now Serenity first question... What do you think of people that put you and your brother in sexual relationships?

Serenity: That is very disturbing. I only have love for him as a brother

Sakura: What do you think of Kaiba?

Serenity: He's alright, but I wouldn't call him a friend. I don't like his attitude

Yumi: No one does.

Sakura: What is it like having Seto date your brother; does he kiss him good night?

Serenity: As long as Joey is happen I don't care who he is with. It's kind of cute seeing them kiss

Sakura: Is it true you're dating Mai and Joey doesn't know about it? (Looks at notepad again) Huh? I thought Mai was dating Tea

Serenity: She is dating Tea. Me and Mai are only good friends.

Sakura: Are you a virgin?

Serenity: (blushes) Yes

Sakura: What are your feelings for Seto, Tristan, and Duke?

Serenity: Seto I have no feelings for and Tristan and Duke are just very good friends

Sakura: Do you have any love interests?

Serenity: I have a slight crush on Mokuba

Sakura: Are you gay?

Serenity: No

Sakura: One of my reviewers would like to know if their friend named Sara asked you out would you say yes

Serenity: I don't date girls

Sakura: What do you think of Joey being gay?

Serenity: I don't have a problem with it

Sakura: Do you resent your mom for leaving Joey and your dad?

Serenity: I don't resent her leaving, but I do wish she would of taken Joey with us

Sakura: Do you realize in season 0 your hair was pink?

Serenity: Yes, I dye it brown

Sakura: What's it like being blind?

Serenity: It sucks

Sakura: Did your dad ever hurt you?

Serenity: No

Sakura: Did you know Joey was in a gang?

Serenity: No, but I do hope he never gets in another one

Sakura: Which one do you like more Duke or Tristan?

Serenity: Tristan

Sakura: Why do you think Joey is so protective about you getting with one of the two?

Serenity: I have no idea

Sakura: Which is the hottest Yami?

Serenity: I would say Atemu. Have you seen him in that skirt? God Heba is lucky

Yumi: Ok a little creepy

Sakura: Last question, How did it feel to summon up a powerful monster like St. Joan and stopping that one member of the Big Five?

Serenity: Oh it was great! I love playing duel monsters and it showed I wasn't weak

Sakura: That is all the questions, we will see you later.

* * *

Roland was leaning against a limo when Sakura walked up to him with Yumi not far behind.

Sakura: Whatcha doing?

Roland: Waiting on master Kaiba?

Sakura: Could we interview you until he gets here?

Roland: I don't see why not

Sakura: First question, Do you ever leave Kaiba's side?

Roland: I'm not always at his side exactly, but I am mostly close by in case he needs me

Sakura: Would you date Kaiba if he wasn't with anyone?

Roland: No! That is completely wrong.

Sakura: Are you really a hostage at the mansion?

Roland: No I am not. I just so happen to live there to help Mr. Kaiba out

Sakura: What is it like being Mr. Kaiba's servant?

Roland: I am not his servant. I am an employee to his company. I just so happen to drive him anywhere and run errands for him.

Yumi: That is what a servant does

Sakura: Anyway what is under your glasses?

Roland: My eyes

Sakura: Do you know what bands the cast listen to?

Roland: Not everyone, but Joey likes country, Mr. Kaiba likes classical, oh and Mr. Mutou likes any type of rock

Sakura: Does any one like Fall out boy?

Yumi: I DO!

Roland: Atemu and Yami so happen to listen to it some times

Sakura: Can you convince Sakura to join a writers group with some other friends to make this awesome high school cross over fic with YGO/Twilight/OCs?

Roland: Huh?

Sakura: (looks at notepad) OH hell yea! That sounds like a great idea!

Yumi: Uh Sakura

Sakura: Oh back to the topic at hand. How much do you get for being Seto's servant?

Roland: That is my business only

Sakura: Which is the hottest Yami?

Roland: No comment

Sakura: Come on!

Roland: I don't like any of them. They give me the creeps

Yumi: They do everyone

Sakura: You're a Yami too

Yumi: I'm a sweet one

Sakura: Yea right. Did you ever dream of Seto in a wrong way?

Roland: Never!

Sakura: What do you think when Seto and Joey are in the car doing in mated things, while you are driving?

Roland: I turn up the radio until I can't hear anything

Sakura: How do you see Seto and Mokuba?

Roland: As my bosses

Sakura: Were you serious about never abandoning Kaiba even when he wasn't your boss?

Roland: When did I say that?

Sakura: I don't recall I think it was in the show

Roland: No matter what I wouldn't abandon Mr. Kaiba. He has done too much for me

Seto walks out of the building with Joey on a leash.

Sakura: Well thanks for the interview. We better get lost

Sakura and Yumi run away.

* * *

Sakura and Yumi walked around to the back of the Yu-Gi-Oh studio where Bandit Keith was sitting on a box getting dirt out from under his nail with a knife. He had been thrown back by Rea for some unknown reason.

Sakura: Hey up for an interview?

Keith: Hell no

Sakura: Too bad. Why do you always wear sunglasses?

Keith: What do you think?

Yumi: Answer the question before I send you to the shadow realm

Keith: They make me look cool. I'm a biker

Sakura: Do you have any love interests?

Keith: Love is for the weak

Sakura: Do you hate Yami and Yugi?

Keith: No, they never did anything to me

Sakura: Did you rape Joey at Pegasus's Island?

Keith: Hell no! I may be mean but I'm not a rapist. If I want sex I can get it from any girl I please

Sakura: Is your middle-name Steve?

Keith: No

Sakura: What's with the bandana?

Keith: I don't know I just like it

Sakura: Why are you BANDIT Keith?

Keith: I'm a low down Bandit

Sakura: Did you know people pair you with Pegasus and Roland?

Keith: Tell me who said that and they ain't going to live long. I'm not gay

Sakura: Are you actually Canadian?

Keith: No I'm American

Sakura: Why do you hate Joey?

Keith: He disrespected my crew

Sakura: Why do you love Robots?

Keith: They're tough

Sakura: One of my readers really hates you

Keith: So...

Sakura: Which is the hottest Yami?

Keith: None of them. I'm the hottest around

Yumi: In your dreams

Sakura: Are you gay?

Keith: NO!

Sakura: What is the whole point of you in the show?

Keith: I have no earthly idea. You tell me. I just know that I was getting paid

Sakura: WTF is with that dorky laugh of yours? You sound like your stoned

Keith: My laugh isn't dorky

Yumi: Have you heard yourself or are you deaf?

Sakura: Moving along, How the hell did you get into your head that the warehouse you were in was haunted from a voice in your head?

Keith: I wasn't in my right mind

Yumi: No you weren't

Sakura: Are you ever gonna stop cheating or are you just addicted to cheating?

Keith: Only way to win sweetheart

Sakura: EW don't ever call me that again

Yumi: Lets go that was all the questions

Sakura and Yumi run off to go causes some trouble.

* * *

Sakura: End of Chapter 23! Next time we will interview Rex and Weevil

Yumi: Send in those questions and review!


	24. Meet Rex and Weevil!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Behind the Scenes! I would like to thank the four people who did send in questions!

**Blossoming tears of envy**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

Yumi: This chapter is going to be short, because well I don't like Rex and Weevil and we didn't get many questions.

* * *

Rea had been working on the Yu-Gi-Oh show, but now she was walking toward the backdoor with Rex and Weevil following. Opening the backdoor, she pushed the two out, closed the door, then locked it.

Rex: Bakura and Marik play a trick on us and we get punished

Weevil: You picked a fight with them!

Rex: So did you!

Weevil: I did no such thing

??: Quiet! You're giving me a headache

The alley turned into the dark spirally purple it always did when the shadow realm was opened. Rex and Weevil grabbed onto each other and screamed. They had been there one too many times and still hated it.

Sakura and Yumi appeared out of the shadows and took a sit in two chairs, that also appeared.

Sakura: As punishment for starting a fight with Bakura and Marik, Rea has sentenced you two to be interviewed in the Shadow Realm

Yumi: This will be fun

The grim reaper floated by making Rex and Weevil scream again.

Sakura: Lets get this interview started.

Yumi: Can I ask some of the questions?

Sakura: Sure

Yumi: Weevil why are you so dorky?

Weevil let go of Rex and glared at Yumi.

Weevil: I am not dorky!

Rex chuckled.

Weevil: You got a problem buddy

Rex: No, but you do act dorky

Weevil: I am just being myself

Sakura: You just admitted your dorky

Weevil: Gah!

Sakura: Rex, what is with all the dinosaurs?

Rex: They're strong and can killed anyone!

Yumi: Uh dude, they're just cards

Rex: I know that

Sakura: They can't kill anyone then

Rex: I'm shutting up

Yumi: Weevil, what is with the glasses? Are they really needed?

Weevil: Of course they are, I'm nearsighted

Sakura: Weevil, how badly did Yami scare you in your duel on the train with him glaring murder at you?

Weevil: No comment

Rex: (laughs) He wet his pants afterwards

Weevil: Hey you promised to keep that a secret!

Rex: So?

Yumi: This is a question to both of you. Why do you both insist on being a nuisance to skilled duelists when its clear as day you two suck?

Rex and Weevil: WE ARE SKILLED DUELISTS!

Sakura: Keep dreaming boys. The only people you guys can beat is each other.

Yumi: I bet Heba's unborn child can beat you two.

Sakura: Unborn child?

Yumi: Oh….Uh that was suppose to stay a secret until dinner tonight.

Sakura: HEBA IS PREGNANT!

Yumi: Yea turns out he can have children

Sakura: I need to talk to you more later.

Yumi: Sure thing

Sakura: Rex, why do you always fall for the same lamo ESP trick every time? Are you as blind as what's in front of you as Kaiba in regards to magic?

Rex: I don't want to believe it's real is all. This kind of stuff creeps me out!

Weevil: It's not normal!

Yumi: Who is the hottest Yami?

Rex: Uh I would have to say Bakura

Weevil: No it's Marik!

Rex: Bakura

Weevil: Marik

Rex: BAKURA!!!!

Weevil: MARIK!!!

Yumi: (leans over and whispers to Sakura) Are they really fighting over who is the hottest Yami?

Sakura: It would seem so. Where are the guys in white coats when you need them

Rex and Weevil: WE ARE NOT CRAZY!

Sakura: Anyway, Rex do you have a lover/crush?

Rex: No

Weevil: How dare you?!

Rex: What?

Weevil: What happen to you loved me?

Sakura: Uh

Yumi: EWWWWW!!!!

Weevil: You can sleep on the couch for the next month

Rex: Don't be that way

Sakura: ENOUGH! I get enough of this from my brother. Weevil, why did you fool Yami about that Yugi could only be saved by one card and then ripped it?

Weevil: I didn't like Yami

Yumi: Hurt my brother again and I will kill you

Sakura: I thought Atemu was your brother?

Yumi: Yami and Atemu can both be considered my brothers

Sakura: Last question goes to Weevil. Did you ever kill an insect?

Weevil: One time, but the spider had it coming

Rex: He was just climbing on your leg

Weevil: Ready to bite

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have..

Rex: Can we leave?

Yumi bought them all back into the alley way behind the studio. Rex and Weevil quickly ran back inside the building after breaking the lock; only to have Rea chase them back out.

* * *

Sakura: We hope you have enjoyed this short chapter.

**Next Time**: Yugi's Weird Birthday!

P.S.- I have some ideas for the next chapter, but I could use more. Give me some random ideas so I can make the next chapter longer. Just something you would like to see happen on Yugi's birthday. Note -they are living at the Kaiba Mansion, so the birthday will be held there. It can be about any of the pairings.

**Review!**


	25. Yugi's Weird Birthday!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! I had to hurry with this chapter if I wanted to get it out on June 4th.

I would like to thank these three people for giving me ideas.

**LittleGreenPuppy**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

**YamiYugi4ever**

Yumi: Please enjoy Chapter 25!

* * *

Sakura was jumping up and down in the hallways with Yumi right beside her.

Yumi: Calm down Sakura. What's wrong with you?

Sakura: It's Yugi's Birthday!

Yumi: Oh well his by the stairs.

Sakura runs up behind Yugi and yells.

Sakura: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!

Yugi: AHHHHHHH!

Yugi fell down the stairs.

Sakura: Oops!

Yumi slapped her forehead.

Thump, Thump, CRASH!

They looked down and saw Yugi laying on top of…

Atemu: What the fuck is he doing on top of me?

Sakura and Yumi quickly ran down the stairs. Yugi was of course, unconscious from the fall.

Yumi: Sorry! Sakura scared him and he fell.

Sakura picked Yugi up off of Atemu.

Sakura: (baby talk) sorry

Atemu: Let me guess you had sugar

Sakura: NO, I just like acting HA!

Yumi and Atemu both anime sweat drop. Sakura walks into the living room and lays Yugi on the couch.

Sakura: When will he wake up? It's his birthday

Yumi: I don't think it will be long

Yugi started to stir.

Sakura: That was quick

Yugi: WHY IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU DO THAT?

Sakura ran behind a chair and hid.

Atemu: You two need help

Yami walks into the living room.

Yami: What is with all the yelling?

Yugi: Sakura made me fall down the stairs.

Yami: YOU WHAT?

Sakura: I said I was sorry!

Yumi: Lets leave them alone

Yumi and Atemu quietly leave the room.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Yumi: Hey guys, the cake is ready?

Yumi walked into the room to find Sakura playing cards behind the chair and Yugi and Yami kissing away.

Atemu, Heba, Bakura, and Marik walk in with a cake big enough to feed an army. They sat it on the long long coffee table.

Atemu: Hello is anyone home?

Sakura: It might be awhile before they come up for air

Joey: I'M HUNGRY!

Seto: Get Yugi to blow out these candles before Joey has a fit.

Yugi and Yami were still ignoring them.

Atemu grabbed a good chuck of cake in his hand and threw it at them.

Yugi and Yami: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Joey: YEA! That was good cake!

Everyone else soon comes into the living room and starts laughing at them.

Atemu: Happy Birthday Yugi!

Yugi and Yami look at each other and they get the same smirks on their faces.

Heba: Oh boy

Bakura: Hey Yugi, you were suppose to eat your cake, not wear it.

Yugi: I know that, but I think it would look better on you

Bakura: What do you…..

Yami had threw some of the cake off his head at Bakura's face. Bakura's face was covered in the strawberry goodness.

Yami: I think you were right Yugi, it does look better on him.

Bakura growled and grabbed a piece of cake.

Yugi: Hold on!

Bakura froze before he threw it.

Yugi quickly blew out all the candles.

Yugi: Continue

Bakura threw the cake and hit Atemu in the face. Yugi had pulled Atemu at last minute in front of him.

Atemu growled and threw his piece of cake at Bakura, but hit Joey.

Joey: Oh this cake taste good

Seto: No one hits my puppy

Seto threw his piece of cake and hit Yumi.

Yumi: Oh now you have done it

Thus the food fight broke out.

* * *

**2 more hours later**

Sakura moved out from behind the chair and saw everyone sitting around covered in cake. She was the only one who had survived without cake on her.

Sakura: Did you have fun?

Yugi: That was fun!

Sakura: How about we go to the dinning room and have a real meal.

Everyone headed toward the dinning room, except Bakura and Marik.

Sakura: Ready to have some fun?

Bakura and Marik: Oh you know it.

Sakura headed toward the dinning room, while Bakura and Marik headed somewhere else.

Everyone one in the dining room was confused. The place was covered in salad.

Yugi: What is going on?

Sakura: A new way to eat

Joey: Fine by me, but where is the dressing?

Sakura: Coming right up

Bakura and Marik were hanging from the ceiling light with backpacks full of water balloons, only the balloons were filled with ranch dressing.

Bakura: Time to eat

The two started to throw balloons everywhere.

Yugi: What the?

Some took cover under the table, while others ran out. Joey was the only one sitting in the line of fire eating. Yugi and Yami were in the hallway.

Yami: That was unexpected.

Yugi: Want to go make out in the closet till they are done.

Yami: Sure

The two headed to the closet, but when they opened it, they found something shocking.

Rex and Weevil were making out.

Yugi quickly shut the door back.

Yugi: Uh lets just wait in the living room.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down, it was present time. The living room had been cleaned up, including everyone. Presents from everyone surrounded Yugi and Yami.

Yugi: Don't you guys think I have enough

Sakura: You just have too many friends Yugi.

Yugi decided to start off with Yami's present first. He opened the box and dump the contents on his lap.

Everyone's eyes widened at the things in Yugi's lap. There was a black thong, a leash, fluffy handcuffs and a whip.

Yugi: WHAT THE HELL YAMI?!

Yami: I didn't get you that!

Bakura and Marik were snickering in the background.

Yami: What did you two do?!

Marik: Oh just switched your gift with this one.

Bakura: We over heard you talking with Atemu about a surprise gift for Yugi in the bedroom

Yami: These were suppose to stay in the bedroom!

Yugi turned to look at Yami.

Yugi: You said you didn't get me that

Yami: Well I did, but you weren't suppose to get them till later tonight

Bakura threw a box to Yugi.

Bakura: This is the real present

Yugi caught it, then opened it. He found another smaller box. He took that out and opened that box. He found another smaller box. He did this about 2 more times, before he got to a small hand size box.

Yugi: Was the boxes your idea as a joke Bakura?

Bakura: No, we didn't mess with that box

Yami: I did that

Yugi: We will have a talk later Yami.

Yugi opened the box and let out a squeal. Inside was a black collar with the word Aibou in amethyst diamonds across the front.

Yugi: Thank you

Yugi gave Yami a big hug and a kiss.

Yami: I knew you would like it.

* * *

**After Dinner Time**

Yugi and Heba were walking around the hallways giggling to themselves. They were walking like they were drunk.

Yugi: I WANT MY YAMI!

Heba: I WANT MY ATEMU!

Yami and Atemu were sitting in the library with the lights turned down so low it was almost dark.

Yami: Did you hear something?

Atemu: I don't want to hear anything. Today has been crazy

Yami: I can't believe Marik and Bakura did all that

Atemu: I wonder where Yugi and Heba ran off to

Yami: Most likely they are looking for us.

As if on cue, Yugi and Heba walked into the library.

Heba: Atemu?

Yugi: Yami?

Atemu and Yami: We are over here

Heba walked over to Yami and sat in his lap.

Heba: Hey cute thing

Yugi walked over to Atemu and sat in his lap

Yugi: Did you miss me?

In the light Yugi and Heba couldn't tell Yami and Atemu apart and neither Yami nor Atemu could tell Heba and Yugi apart.

Heba leaned down and kissed Yami, while Yugi lean down and kissed Atemu.

They all spent a good 5 minutes making out before the need for air became known.

Heba: Atemu! I want to go have fun in our bed.

Atemu turned and looked at Yami.

Atemu: Did Yugi just call you Atemu

Yugi: Yami, lets go use my new toys!

Yami turned to look at Atemu.

Yami: Did Heba just call you Yami.

Both their eyes widened. Yami quickly turned back to the Hikari he had in his lap and looked closely at the neck. The collar Yami had gotten Yugi wasn't there.

Yami: I think I have Heba

Atemu looked at the neck of the Hikari he had in his lap and there was a collar around his neck.

Atemu: I think I have Yugi.

They quickly stood up and traded Hikari.

Yami: This never happened

Atemu: Agreed

Yami looked down at Yugi. He noticed the daze look in his eyes.

Yami: Yugi what did you drink before you came up here

Yugi: Kura gave me and Heba a pretty drink for my Birthday (giggles)

Atemu: (growls) Bakura got them drunk.

Yami: I think it's time for a little pay back

Atemu: Like what?

Yami: Oh you will see. Watch Yugi for me

Yami left the room.

* * *

Two minutes later Bakura and Marik were sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Bakura: Stupid Yami! He had to go and tell Ryou what I did

Marik: Three days without sex is going to be murder on us!

* * *

Yami was walking down the hall with Yugi.

Yugi: Time for Bed! Time for Bed!

Yami sighed. Yugi was still a little out of it. He stopped at their door and made Yugi stand still.

Yami: Ready for one more surprise

Yugi: Please!

Yami opened the door and led Yugi inside. Yugi's eyes widen as he saw candy everywhere.

Yami: This is why you have the collar.

Yami pulled out the leash and connected it with the collar.

Yami: Tonight is going to be fun

Yugi was already eating at much candy as he could.

* * *

Sakura: I'm sure this chapter made no sense, but it wasn't meant to

Yugi: Thank you all for the ideas. That was one crazy birthday!

Yami: Sakura needs questions for Solomon Mutou and Arthur Hawkins

Yumi: Review and send questions please!


	26. Meet Solomon and Arthur!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Here is the interview of Solomon and Arthur. A few questions were repeated many times in some reviews so this may be a little short.

Yumi: We would like to thank these six people for sending in questions.

**Ma'at's Apprentice**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

**Valkyria Raven**

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**HikariTenshiYamiTenshi**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

* * *

Sakura and Yumi walked into the studio to find everyone sitting around on the floor talking. It was hot in the room even with the fans on high.

Yumi: No filming today?

Yugi: It's too hot!

Rea: We try to do some filming, but Ryou almost passed out

Bakura: Can we go home?

Sakura: That might be a good idea for them Rea

Rea: I guess, but we have to do double the work tomorrow

There were groans everywhere.

Sakura: What happened to the air conditioner?

Everyone pointed to Bakura and Marik.

Yumi: We don't want to know

Sakura: Hey Grandpa and Arthur, could we see you for an interview

Solomon and Arthur both followed Sakura and Yumi out of the building.

* * *

They soon found themselves inside the nearest ice cream shop. They all ordered their favorite ice cream, before finding a table and sitting down at it.

Sakura: Our fans have sent me some questions for you two

Solomon: As long as it's nothing personal

Sakura: Of course not. So shall we begin?

Arthur: Ask away

Sakura: The first question is for Solomon. Do you approve of Yugi's relationship with Yami?

Grandpa: Yes. Yours and Yugi's happiness means the most to me and Yami makes Yugi happy.

Yumi: The second question is for Arthur. Why didn't you ever tell Rebecca about how you gave the Blue Eyes White Dragon card to Solomon?

Arthur: I tried to, but the girl doesn't like to listen to some of my stories.

Sakura: Grandpa, how do you feel about the relationships between Yami and Yugi, and Atemu and Heba?

Grandpa: I think the relationships are good. It's wonderful how they have found their soul mate.

Sakura: What was your reaction to Yami and Yugi's relationship?

Grandpa: It was a bit of a shock. I always thought Yugi had a crush on Anzu and would end up with her

Sakura: How did you find out?

Grandpa: Come home early after a trip to Egypt to find them kissing on the couch.

Yumi: At least they weren't doing something else

Sakura: Arthur, did you know that Rebecca is almost like a female Kaiba?

Arthur: I've heard a few people say that.

Sakura: This question is for you both. Who is the better grandchild?

Solomon: Yugi

Arthur: Rebecca

Yumi: Hey what about Sakura?

Sakura: I agree with grandpa on Yugi being the better grandchild

Yumi, Arthur, and Solomon jaws dropped.

Sakura: What? Yugi has a good job, his sweet and caring, and he is about to get married. What have I done?

Yumi: You can make people laugh

Sakura: True. Anyway Grandpa, have you ever walked in on Yami and Yugi in a rather intimated position?

Grandpa: Once and I would rather not talk about it.

Yumi: This is asked every time and I want to know what you guys think. Who is the hottest Yami?

Sakura: No, how about the question is, who is the most likable Yami?

Grandpa: Yami

Arthur: Yami

Sakura: Grandpa, people want to know what happen to our parents?

Grandpa: They died in a car crash when you two were younger

Sakura: How did you talk to Yugi being possessed?

Grandpa: It wasn't like Yami was going to hurt Yugi, so I guess it didn't bug me

Sakura: What did you think about Yugi being gay?

Grandpa: It's his life and I will let him live it how he likes as long as he makes good choices. Then again Yugi really didn't tell me he was gay, he just liked Yami and Yami happen to be a boy.

Sakura: Last question is for Arthur. Are you aware that your grand daughter carries a possessed teddy bear?

Arthur: No I was not aware. I try my best to stay away from it

Yumi: You and me both

Sakura: Well that is all the questions we have for now. I'll see ya at home Grandpa.

Sakura and Yumi left the ice cream shop.

* * *

Sakura: I told you all it would be short. Anyway, next interview will be Raphael, Valon, and Alister.

Yumi: Review and send in questions plz!


	27. Meet Raphael, Alister, and Valon!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to say I'm sorry to all my readers. I have been so busy this month that I feel I have neglected my stories. I will try my hardest in the next week to get Truth or Dare updated or Amethyst Angel.

Yugi: We would like to thank these four reviewers for their questions.

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**BlackLusterSoldier89**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

**YamiYugi4ever**

Yumi: We would right now like to give you chapter 27 of Behind the Scenes.

* * *

Raphael, Valon, and Alister were about to walk into the Yu-Gi-Oh studio, when a black van backed up behind them. The doors to the back opened up and they were forced inside.

It was dark inside the van so no one could see anything.

In the driver seat a certain black hair girl by the name of Sakura sat. In the passenger seat sat Yumi.

Sakura: We have the boys?

Yumi: Yup and ready to go

Sakura hit the gas pedal and they were gone.

* * *

In a abandoned studio right next door to the Yu-Gi-Oh one. Alister, Raphael, and Valon all sat in chairs with Sakura and Yumi sitting across from them.

Raphael: What is this all about?

Sakura: It's time for your interview and I couldn't let Rea know that we took you guys

Yumi: I really wanted to use the black van

Valon: Alright mate, what questions you got for us?

Sakura: This first question is for all of you. What kind of music do you like? Who is your favorite musical artist?

Valon: Country and my favorite artist is Keith Urban

Alister: Punk rock and Avril

Raphael: Rock and Nickelback

Sakura: Next question is also for all of you. Why do you all like motorcycles so much?

Alister: They are fast

Valon: It's an easy way to get around

Raphael: Better looking than a car

Sakura: Raphael, do you like TMNT?

Raphael: Huh?

Yumi: What is that anyway?

Sakura: You know, I have no idea

Raphael: Can we more on?

Sakura: If you could see your family one more time what would you say?

Raphael: That I love them and I am sorry for how things turned out

Sakura: Do you believe in the heart of the cards, since you can see duel monster spirits?

Raphael: Yes

Sakura: Valon, do you know how undeniably sexy you are?

Yumi: (giggles)

Sakura: It felt so wrong to say that

Valon: I know how sexy I am. Thanks for telling me doll face

Sakura: Say that one more time and I will give you a black eye. Are you Australian?

Valon: Yup

Sakura: Alister, are you going to join the army?

Alister: No

Sakura: How come you don't like Kaiba even though he is nothing like his father?

Alister: He had the last name Kaiba and I thought all Kaibas were the same

Sakura: How would you react if one day your hair was orange?

Valon: (laughs)

Alister: I felt horrible

Raphael: His hair has been orange before thanks to Valon, Bakura, and Marik

Yumi: Got any pictures

Valon: I think Bakura does

Sakura: Moving on, this question is for all of you. Are you guys dating anyone?

Alister: I have a boyfriend

Raphael: I have a girlfriend

Valon: I have a boyfriend

Sakura: Alister, who is the hottest Yami?

Alister: I would have to say Atemu. He looks good in a skirt

Yumi: (falls on floor laughing)

Sakura: Valon, why are you jealous of Joey?

Valon: I thought he and Mai were dating. I had a crush on Mai, but then I found myself someone better.

Sakura: Can I ask who?

Valon: Alister

Yumi: OMG! You two are dating!

Alister: Things happen when you are working for a madman

Sakura: Raphael, why the hell did you let yourself and Dartz mistreat one of your guardian monsters if your all loving and respecting?

Raphael: I wasn't in my right mind at the time

Sakura: Raphael, after Yami tried to help you feel anything. Did you feel anything other than companionship for him?

Raphael: No. Yami and I are just friends

Sakura: Alister, did you really hate Seto or were you just hiding the fact that you have a crush on him?

Alister: I really did hate him at the time. I had no crush on him at all.

Sakura: Valon, did you ever have a crush on Joey?

Valon: No

Sakura: Raphael, what with the side burns? Are you trying to be a blond Elvis?

Raphael: It's just my type of style. Ladies love it

Yumi: (rolls her eyes) Keep telling yourself that

Sakura: Last two questions are for Raphael. When you dueled Yami, you wanted him to pick the Orichalcos card because you knew you'd win?

Raphael: I knew he wouldn't be able to handle the power. Yami has a dark side to him that just needed awakening and the seal only brought it out, which blinded his better judgment

Sakura: You once threw Yami away. Was Yami heavy or are you just to strong?

Raphael: If I may be so bold. Yami isn't that heavy at all. That boy must weight about 90. I do work out, but I'm sure even Bakura could throw Yami

Yumi: I would love to see that

Sakura: Well that is all the time we have for today. See you all next time!

* * *

Next Time: **No Peace!** (A very funny chapter about Yami and Atemu)

Yumi: Review!


	28. No Peace!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This one is pretty short, but at least it is an update.

Yumi: Chapter 28 is under way!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Domino, but Yami and Atemu were trapped inside the Kaiba Mansion. A year ago, the two had decided they wanted a education like Yugi and his friends. Sense the two weren't born in the modern time, Seto helped them out by hiring a private tutor. Heba, Bakura, and Marik wanted nothing to do with school. So during the week when they weren't working on the show, the two were busy doing school work. It was currently a Sunday and unfortunately they had put off their homework from Friday till today. The teacher would be back on Monday to pick it up.

They would of done it on Saturday, but Yugi and Heba had kept them out of the house all day.

Yami looked up at Atemu from across the table. He was having trouble with his Algebra homework.

Yami: Did you get question 20?

Atemu: No, I am on number 12

Joey walked into the room.

Joey: Do you guys know where Seto is?

Yami and Atemu: No

Joey left and Tristan walked in.

Tristan: Duke and I are going to the arcade. You two want to join us?

Yami and Atemu: No, we are busy

Tristan left and Ryou and Malik walk in.

Ryou: Have you seen Bakura?

Yami: No

Malik: Have you seen Marik?

Atemu: No, we are trying to figure out this homework.

Ryou and Marik leave the room. Bakura and Marik walk into the room using a different door.

Bakura: Have you seen…

Yami and Atemu both banged their heads on the table.

Yami: Ryou and Malik just left.

Marik: Thanks

Bakura and Marik left the room and then Mai walked in.

Mai: Has Tea been in here?

Atemu: No and if you don't mind we are busy

Mai left the room.

Yami: We can't get any work done with all these people around

Atemu: I know it gets annoying.

Mokuba walked into the room.

Mokuba: You two want to play a game?

Atemu: Sorry, Mokuba we are busy

Mokuba: Ok

Mokuba left the room and Seto walked in.

Seto: You're still working on your homework

Yami and Atemu: GET OUT OF HERE!

Seto runs out of the room. Rea walks in next with Yugi and Heba.

Rea: I talked to Yugi and Heba and I think we need to redo that one episode we were working on Thursday.

Yami and Atemu: ARRRR! GET OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE HOMEWORK!

Yugi and Heba walk up behind their respective boyfriend and slapped them upside their head.

Heba: Pharaoh Akenam Atemu Horus Amir get your butt up now!

Yami: HA he said your full name

Atemu: Shut up, it's not like your name is any better

Yugi: The same goes for you Yamino Kek Mutou

Atemu: Ha he said your full name too

Yami: Oh Shut up Atemu

Atemu: You shut up

They started to argue. Yugi and Heba were getting mad.

Yugi and Heba: BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE AND GET TO WORK ON THE SHOW OR WE WILL SLAP YOU AGAIN AND LET MARIK AND BAKURA SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Yami, Atemu, and even Rea was surprised by the outburst.

Bakura and Marik ran into the room.

Bakura and Marik: Someone called us

Yami and Atemu quickly ran out of the room.

Yami and Atemu: We will be in the limo!

Yugi and Heba high five each other and followed them. Rea shook her head and followed.

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all enjoyed it. It's finally that time! The last interview for this story.

Yumi: Next people to be interviewed are (looks at paper) Sakura and Yumi

Sakura: Ok that will be a little weird, please don't ask any personal questions

Yugi: I would like to inform the readers of Truth or Dare, that Sakura has a poll up for the story

Yami: Please vote!

Yumi: Review and please send in some questions! Sakura and I will answer them the best we can!


	29. Meet Sakura and Yumi!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and these five people for sending in questions.

**BlackLusterSoldierGirl89**

**Neko-Nya-Chan**

**Fiery Tears of Rage**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**Red Dragon of Egypt**

Yumi: It's time for the interview!

* * *

Sakura and Yumi walked into the Yu-Gi-Oh studio and got a shock. Everyone was standing their staring at them.

Sakura: What?

Yugi: It seems your readers want you to be next

Yumi: Oh no

Yami: Oh yes

Bakura and Marik grabbed the two girls from behind and dragged them over to a stage. The stage had been set up like a talk show. Rea was sitting behind a desk with a smile on her face.

The rest of the cast got seats in front of the stage.

Rea: Welcome everyone to the interview of Sakura and Yumi. Would my guest please come on stage?

Sakura walked onto the stage and took a seat beside the desk. Bakura and Marik had to drag Yumi on stage and sit her beside Sakura, before going to their seats.

Rea: So how are you two feeling today?

Sakura: Good

Yumi: Can we get this over with

Rea: We will start out with an easy question. Sakura, can you describe your millennium item for us?

Sakura: Yes, my item is called the Millennium Heart. It is a heart shape necklace that hangs on a gold chain. I got it from my grandmother when I was six. It was in two pieces and once I put them together, I met Yumi.

Rea: This question has been famous in these interviews. Which is the hottest Yami?

Sakura: I would have to say Atemu. Any boy looks good with a tan

Atemu: I knew it!

Yumi: Oh shut up!

Rea: And you Yumi?

Yumi: I am the hottest Yami!

Sakura: I guess that is an answer, she is a female Yami

Rea: If Edward never existed, would you want Bella and Jacob to get together?

Sakura: That isn't a bad couple, but if Edward didn't exist I think we would have a lot of upset girls.

Rea: Before you knew of Yaoi did you like Anzu?

Sakura: No, I have always hated how friendship this and friendship that she is. She even dressed sluttish in the show. That is not a good example for young girl duelist

Rea: What's your favorite book and band?

Sakura: I have a lot of books so that is a tough one. I would just have to say I have a huge thing for any vampire book. As for band, that is a hard one too, right now I love Nickelback because of their new rock CD

Rea: Yumi?

Yumi: I love the Twilight series. I can never get enough of Jacob. As for band, I like Linkin Park

Rea: Sakura, how did you get interested in Fanfiction?

Sakura: You see a friend of mine showed me this other site called Quizilla (another story site). I started reading stories(which had YugixGirl and YamixGirl) and like a year later I came by someone else's story which had Yugi and Yami in a relationship. I got really into it and started searching other sites. I came across Fanfiction and I have been trapped every since. At first I just read stories, but then I got in 9th grade and I found I loved writing.

Rea: Yumi, would you date Yugi?

Yumi: Hell no!

Rea: What is your theory on Heba? Do you think Yugi can't be Yami's reincarnation because Atemu died prematurely or that Heba is just a mutual fan character?

Sakura: This is my view on it. If Yami trapped himself in the puzzle, how could he have gone into the afterlife and been reborn? Yugi wouldn't be around if he was Yami's reincarnation. Yami couldn't of been reborn without his soul going into the afterlife first. Also Yami and Yugi are light and dark, if Yami went into the afterlife, Yugi couldn't live without him, because he needs his darkness. Everyone has a light and dark side to their soul. One can't live without the other.

Yumi: I'll go with what she said

Rea: Sakura, if you had to chose which Yami would you marry?

Sakura: Atemu, because he isn't as crazy as everyone else

Rea: What stories are you posting next?

Sakura: I need to finish my others first, then I will think about a new story. I have a few ideas already rolling around in my head that my readers might like.

Rea: Would you ever write a story where Yugi cross dresses?

Sakura: I am working on some right now.

Yugi: SISTER!

Sakura: Oh get over it

Yami: I can't wait to read those

Yumi: The audience needs to be quiet!

Everyone went quiet.

Rea: Sakura, what is it like being the sister of a famous and popular duelist?

Sakura: Nothing new

Rea: How did you feel about Anzu using Yugi to get to Yami?

Sakura: Pissed off

Rea: How did you feel about Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, and Bakura's treatment of Yugi through out the series? I mean every time we turn around he has been sent to the shadow realm.

Sakura: Wow he has been sent to the shadow realm a lot. I mean with Pegasus, his soul was sent. Marik sent pieces of his body. Bakura has done it many times, and Dartz sent his soul once.

Yugi: It wasn't fun either!

Sakura: I have felt some angry toward them, but that is all in the past.

Rea: If you had a past self like Yugi. What would her name be and what relation would she have to either Heba or Atemu?

Sakura: I have never thought of that. I have always thought of Yumi as my past self, but she is just my darkness. I know I would be related to Heba, but I have no idea what my name would be

Rea: Yumi, what kind of Yami are you? Are you the heroic fiery tempered type like Yami? The sadistic evil type like Bakura? The deranged psychotic type like Marik?

Yumi: I would say I have a mixture of all of them.

Sakura: Believe her when she says that

Rea: Who is the most annoying and heavily disliked character of Yu-Gi-Oh? What would you do if you had the power to do anything to them?

Sakura: Anzu and I wouldn't need any powers. I would just give her to Bakura and Marik

Yumi: Same

Rea: Here is a twist. Instead of hottest Yamis, which of the Hikaris do you two think is the cutest?

Sakura: Yugi

Yumi: Why?

Sakura: I'll give you three reasons. One he looks like a little kid, two I live with him, and three I don't want to have to deal with Yami

Yami: Damn straight

Rea: Yumi, you are Sakura's dark side right?

Yumi: Yes

Rea: What does Yumi mean? Yami means darkness, but what about Yumi?

Yumi: You know, I have no idea

Sakura: You see when I named my lovely darkness. I was trying to think of something that would match with Yami. I just replaced the a with a u and it worked for me.

Rea: Last question is for Sakura. You say Sakura is your name translated to Japanese, so that means your name in English is Cherry blossom?

Sakura: I am sorry if I confused anyone, but I don't remember saying my real name was translated to Sakura. The truth behind my Japanese name is that I like it, plus it went well with my real middle name. I wanted a new name to go by for when I wrote my stories. Many authors have a false name to go by on their books.

Rea: Looks like this interview is done with

Sakura: Thank you all for the questions! I loved answering them

Yami: Hold up!

Yumi: What?

Yugi: We have some questions we would like to ask.

Sakura: Yugi, you know everything about me!

Yumi: See ya

Yumi disappeared.

Sakura: Hey what about me?!

No answer….(crickets chirping)

Sakura: I'll just use the front door

Sakura ran out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

Sakura: I hope everyone was happy with the answers.

**Next and Final Chapter: Millennium Puzzle Breaks**

Yumi: Review!


	30. The Millennium Puzzle Breaks!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: We have finally made it to the last chapter!

Yumi: (throws a party)

Sakura: Be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already

* * *

The whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast stood in front of Rea after a hard day of work. It was Friday and everyone was ready to get out of there and go have some fun. They only needed one thing from Rea to go do just that.

Everyone: WHEN DO WE GET PAID?!

Rea: Soon, but I can't pay you today

Yami: And why not? I promised Yugi a nice dinner date tonight

Rea: No money

Everyone: NO MONEY!

Rea: Uh yea, there were some bills to pay so we could keep filming here.

Bakura: Forget about the show! We need our money!

Yugi: I got punched in the face by Marik! I deserve a night on the town

Rea: Wait? Why were you punched in the face?

Yami: Marik was trying to get Bakura, but missed and hit Yugi.

Marik: I said I was sorry!

Yugi: Not good enough!

Rea: I promise that you will get paid next week

Atemu: I hate to point this out, but you said that last week

Yugi: I am sick of this! We have worked our asses off and I have a wedding to start planning! I want to get paid now!

Yugi took off the puzzle and threw it at Rea.

Rea moved out of the way and the puzzle hit the wall, breaking into many pieces.

Rea: Watch it!

Yami: Yugi! You broke the puzzle

Yugi: So like I care

Atemu: I guess you forgot I can't live without it

Atemu disappeared.

Heba: ATEMU! (falls to his knees and cries)

Joey: Wait a minute, I thought Yami couldn't live without it

Yami: No, Atemu is the one, because he is my past self

Joey: Huh? But I thought you came out of the puzzle

Yami: It's complicated. Long story short, I don't live in the puzzle anymore, but Atemu does.

Seto: How long did it take you to put together the first time?

Yugi: Eight years

Atemu: No wonder you were never seen around

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

Atemu: What?

Yugi: But the puzzle broke

Atemu: Ha fooled you. Ishizu told me this was going to happen so I give you a fake one

Yugi: Where is the real puzzle?

Atemu: I'm not telling

Ryou walked into the room.

Ryou: Hey Yugi, why was your puzzle under my pillow?

Everyone looked to Bakura.

Bakura: I didn't touch it

Atemu: I hid it there

Yami: Atemu does the puzzle look like a tooth to you?

Atemu: Kind of

Yugi took the puzzle from Ryou and looked at it.

Yugi: When did the puzzle say made by Shadi. I thought the puzzle was made by Atemu's uncle

Atemu: Bye (runs out of the studio)

Seto: I think a war has started

Yugi: Get back here (runs after him)

Yami: Yugi don't leave me! (runs after Yugi)

Heba is still on the floor crying.

Rea: Yami get back here! You have a kissing scene coming up!

Marik: With who?

Rea: You

Marik runs out the door.

Rea: Fine then, I will have Malik do it

Malik was out the door.

Rea: Seto

Seto ran out the door.

Rea: Bakura

Bakura: Hell No (runs away)

People on the street watched as 7 people ran out of the Yu-Gi-Oh studio. One of the person on the street realized that one of those people was his son.

Akenkhamkanken: Was that my son?

Rea stepped out of the building.

Rea: Hey I have your pay checks!

Everyone came back.

Everyone: Sweet!

Atemu and Yami looked over at the new person in the room.

Atemu and Yami: Father?

Akenkhamkanken: When did I get two sons?

Seto: It's your son separated into two

Atemu: I thought you were dead father

Akenkhamkanken: Your mother and I came back to life, like you and Heba did. Your mother wants you home

Atemu: Fine by us

Heba: Atemu!!! (still crying)

Atemu: One minute father. Let me get my boyfriend

Atemu walked over to Heba, picked Heba up and kissed him. After those two were done, Atemu, Heba, and Akenkhamkanken turned around and started to leave.

Rea: Why are you leaving?

Atemu: I quit

Heba: Me too

Yami: That sounds like a good idea. Yugi and I quit too

Yugi: Yea! We can start planning our wedding

Yugi and Yami followed the other three out of the building.

Bakura: Come on Ryou, lets get out of here

Marik: Don't forget about us

Bakura: I can't forget my cute little sidekick

Marik: Cute?! Little?!

Malik: Oh here we go again

Bakura ran out of the building with Marik on his trail. Ryou and Malik just calmly follow them.

It wasn't long before the whole cast was gone.

Rea looked around the empty building.

Rea: I wonder if the Twilight studio needs a director

**Next door to the Yu-Gi-Oh studio**

Twilight Cast: OH NO THE NIGHTMARE HAS BEGAN!!!!!

* * *

Sakura: (bows) Thank you to all who read this last chapter

Yumi: Don't forget to review!

**THE END!**


End file.
